


Ambiguous Morality

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Postwar fic. On his twenty first birthday Harry discovers he owes a debt that must be repaid. He pays it, with mixed results.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Ambiguous Morality  
Author: Jadzia7667  
Pairing: HP/SS  
Rating: R, some NC-17, not much.  
Warnings: AU, Sirius is alive (I needed him) Mpreg, language, sexual situations.  
Summary: Postwar fic. On his twenty first birthday Harry discovers he owes a debt that must be repaid. He pays it, with mixed results.   
Disclaimer: JKR rules the Potterverse, I do not. This is just for fun and no money has changed hands. This story was written as a challenge, to see if I could do it, and for my own amusement. 

A/N: For Leila, who helped me learn how to post my stories at LJ with a modicum of propriety and never made fun of my constant stream of fluff. 

A/N the second – Huge thanks and gallons of expensive coffee to Laura, who hashed it over with me endlessly and contributed fabulous input to said story.

**Beta-ed by Hel bee – many thanks for making this a better story than it might have otherwise been.**

Part One

Harry Potter, newly minted Master Healer, was pleased with his life at this very moment, the evening before his twenty first birthday. He sat in his comfortable study, in his newly restored and expanded family home at Godric’s Hollow, sipping the coffee he’d become addicted to during his intensive two year period of study and training for his Mastery. A stack of owl post awaited his attention on the desk. He sat back in his chair, stretched and allowed himself to relax before digging into the pile of correspondence. 

In two weeks, he’d be leaving for Hogwarts to take his position as Madame Pomfrey’s apprentice. He’d discovered, while obtaining his Mastery, that he preferred to work with children and was able to easily create a rapport with even the most difficult or damaged child. Hogwarts possessed children in abundance, and Harry was looking forward to the challenge. Truth be told, he was also looking forward to interacting with his old teachers on an adult level. ‘Well,’ he thought with a snort, ‘all but one of them, anyway.’

He’d spent a great deal of time with his teachers and with the Order during the months after leaving school, before the final battle with Voldemort. It was time well spent in training, research, and planning strategies. Harry knew that Voldemort would force a confrontation; he had intended it to be on his terms, and he’d succeeded admirably, with a great deal of support from his friends and allies. When the final battle came, it had been Snape that had defended him most intently, allowing Harry to get close enough to Voldemort to deliver the killing spell. Harry was grateful and had said as much, sincerely, as they both stumbled from the battlefield.

He and Professor Snape had finally located and learned to wield the spell that would eradicate Voldemort from all planes of existence forever, scant weeks before the megalomaniac made his move. He’d never like the man, Harry thought, but he had learned to respect him, even admire his intellect, during the months they’d spent working so closely together. They’d managed to achieve a civil rapport with one another; there was little else between them to base any sort of friendship on, and Harry hadn’t seen the man since the Ministry ceremony to present both of them with the Order of Merlin, First Class. 

He’d been far too busy after that, building his first permanent home and pursuing his Mastery, to attempt a friendship with someone he truly did not like. The animosity was gone, for the most part, but there was little to replace it with. Harry didn’t really try, having so much else on his plate. He’d managed to maintain close, if somewhat irregular, ties with Ron and Hermione, the Weasley family, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, and Professor Dumbledore, but he really hadn’t had much time for socializing for the last two years. He looked forward to strengthening the friendships he valued in the coming years. 

To no one’s surprise, Ron and Hermione had married just after the final battle. Ron was an Auror, Hermione a book editor. They had a daughter, Emma, who was six months old and Harry’s goddaughter. He’d barely seen the child since her Naming Ceremony, but he’d have plenty of time to do so now. He smiled warmly at the thought of spending time with the baby; he’d babysat her once, three months ago, and enjoyed himself immensely.

His thoughts wandered where they would as he continued to get through the pile of post. Harry wanted all of his affairs in good order before leaving for Hogwarts, so he could focus on the practical experience his apprenticeship was providing him. Some time later, he was nearly at the bottom of the pile when he came across an unfamiliar scroll, sealed with the recognizable gold sealing wax of the Ministry of Magic. He looked at it for a moment, wondering what the twits at the Ministry wanted from him now. Absently, he poured himself another cup of coffee before cautiously breaking the seal. He scanned the contents rather quickly at first. Then, jaw dropping in shock, he read it again more closely. 

_Mr. Harry James Potter:_

_This letter serves as your official Ministry notification that Mr. Severus Tobias Snape has chosen to collect payment of the Life Debt that lies between you. He has chosen to invoke the laws and customs of Matrimonium Persolvo, for the purposes of begetting an heir. The penalty for failing to meet Mr. Snape’s terms is a sentence of eighteen years to be served in Azkaban Prison._

_If you are unfamiliar with the law, you may contact me by return owl with any questions you may have. I will attempt to summarize the law and your obligation in this letter._

_Mr. Snape has proven to the Wizengamot’s satisfaction that he has saved your life on more than one occasion. In return for that esteemed act of courage and selflessness, you are required marry Mr. Snape and provide him with at least one heir. At this time, Mr. Snape is only requiring one heir, although that is negotiable under the terms of the marriage contract (see attachment A)._

_The Matrimonium Persolvo forbids marriage before either party’s twenty first birthday; therefore you will not be required to fulfill your obligation until after July 31, 2001. Mr. Snape has informed us that he expects to complete the marital binding before September 1, 2001._

_Mr. Snape will contact you personally in order to negotiate the more flexible terms of the marriage contract; the enclosed attachment is a standard form that can be modified by one or both of you._

_It is required that each party is loyal and faithful to the other until the marriage contract is completed. It is required that the parties remain married until all heirs from the marriage reach the age of majority. A divorce contract can be filed by either party in advance of the expected date of divorce, but must be signed by both parties before it has legal standing. All other terms are negotiable by one or both parties._

_If you have any questions regarding specific terms, we suggest you direct them to Mr. Snape during the negotiations. The Ministry would like to extend its warmest congratulations and hopes for a successful marriage between you and your future husband._

_Sincerely,_

_Dolores Adelnuts_  
Undersecretary of the Ministry of Magic  
Department of Magical Debts 

Harry read the letter a third time, shaking his head in disbelief and laughing long loud sounds of mirth. This had to be the most authentic practical joke the twins had ever played on him. Automatically, he ran his wand over the parchment and waited for it to revert to the cheesy birthday greeting the Weasley twins normally sent him. The parchment remained stubbornly officious. It was also dated nearly a week ago; Fred and George never sent anything before midnight on the thirtieth of July. Beginning to panic, he cast a series of charms that would show the originator of the letter. Several moments later, he sank back in utter shock. The letter was absolutely genuine, as far as he could tell. 

Harry stood up and began to pace, attempting to control his growing anger and clamping down ruthlessly on his panic. He would find a way out of this. He was not going to marry Severus Snape and bear the man’s child. He wasn’t! They didn’t even like each other. He couldn’t begin to fathom what reason Snape would have to require this of him. He was sure the man didn’t like Harry any more than Harry liked him.

He paced, ranted and raved for nearly an hour before he was able to control himself enough to begin to think rationally about the horrific mess he suddenly found himself in. Harry snorted; he was not remotely amused by the thoughts running through his mind. He knew the older man was gay, as was Harry. But he still found it incredibly difficult to believe that Snape had done this out of some sort of attraction for him, the Boy Who Lived. He realized, stopping short in the path he was rapidly wearing on the floor of his study, that he had no idea why on earth Snape would do such a thing. He knew they didn’t like each other much, but he’d thought his former teacher respected him enough to not insist on something as patently ludicrous as an arranged marriage.

Harry shoved down his anger with some difficulty and began to analyze the situation. Perhaps the dour Potions Master reasoned that there was no other way for him to beget an heir. Certainly Harry couldn’t think of anyone who would willingly marry the man. He was far too taciturn, downright unattractive and interpersonally stunted to attract the attention of a suitor. It must be of paramount importance for Snape to have a child, or he’d not have gone to this extreme, Harry reasoned. 

Harry could not deny that Severus Snape was, deep down, a good man. He’d fought ably on the side of the light, and done more than anyone else to bring about Voldemort’s demise. He’d received precious little recognition for it, nor the proper respect from his colleagues. It was a source of irritation to Harry; he didn’t like the man, but he did respect him and thought everyone else should too. Even Snape’s much vaunted Order of Merlin had only been bestowed upon him at Harry’s insistence. He continued to pace, trying to bring his tumultuous emotions under some semblance of control, while he thought about what, and whom, he was dealing with.

Harry had grown up a great deal since removing Voldemort from all planes of existence. He no longer acted without thinking. He no longer let his emotions rule him completely. He had acquired a maturity that many people twice his age didn’t have. Destroying a megalomaniac will have that effect on a person. 

He chuckled bitterly; Snape certainly didn’t behave in a mature fashion, most of the time. The man was petty, vindictive, overly dramatic, and mean spirited at the best of times. Harry was furious, and he fully intended to do something about it, but not without thinking it through and discussing it with his best friends first.

No matter how much respect the man deserved, to Harry’s way of thinking, invoking Matrimonium Persolvo seemed an extreme action on Snape’s part. As he continued to consider the character of his least favorite teacher, he began to think it wasn’t so extreme. He knew the older man had felt cheated all his life; cheated of recognition and respect; cheated of any chance at a normal life. He’d spent part of his youth serving one Dark Lord and the remainder of it serving Voldemort’s opposite. 

Harry loved Dumbledore, he really did, but there was no denying the man was a manipulative and ruthless bastard when he had to be. He’d always acted for the greater good of the Wizarding world, but some of the things he’d had to do, had to require Snape to do, were truly reprehensible. Dumbledore had a way of conveniently forgetting about the horrors Snape had been subjected to over the years; Harry didn’t like that much, either.

Snape had made one mistake many years ago, and had been paying for it ever since. His work as a spy, while vital, prevented any sort of normal relationships from flowering, Harry thought with some small degree of sympathy for the other man. Perhaps Snape saw this as his only chance at a normal life. What Snape failed to understand, Harry thought, was that this was the worst possible way to go about obtaining a spouse and children. The very act of manipulation, of taking away Harry’s choice in the matter, precluded the possibility of anything approaching normality in their relationship.

If Harry ended up going through with this ridiculous sham, there was no way he’d ever be able to forgive Snape enough to learn to love him. Harry knew arranged marriages were common in the Wizarding world and he knew that many of them turned out quite well, the spouses eventually learning to love one another deeply; he’d never even thought about entering into one himself. Having no living Wizarding blood relatives meant there was nobody to insist he marry before he was ready. Except Snape, apparently. Harry snorted quietly again, more in irritation than amusement.

Harry paced for nearly another hour, thinking about his options. He did not want to marry Snape. The idea of having a family, children, was appealing, but he’d prefer to choose his own spouse, thank you very much. Harry didn’t know what sort of spouse he wanted, other than one of the male persuasion, but he knew that Severus Snape would be the very last option on his list. The two men had little in common, and Harry didn’t find him physically attractive on any level. 

He turned abruptly from his pacing and pulled down a book about Wizarding law from one of the many shelves of books in the room. He sank gracelessly on the sofa to read it, searching for loopholes. An hour later, he reluctantly admitted to himself that there were none. He would have to do this, or face an eighteen year stay in Azkaban Prison.

Harry didn’t have to ruminate for very long about the prospect of Azkaban to know that wasn’t a suitable option. He didn’t have time to run out and marry someone else, even if he’d harbored romantic feelings for anyone. He couldn’t claim heterosexuality; the entire Wizarding world knew he was gay almost as soon as he did himself, it not being in his nature to hide such things. Suicide wasn’t an option; things weren’t quite that hopeless. He’d manage to survive the next eighteen years, somehow.

Harry then turned his thoughts to how best to turn the situation to his advantage. He recognized that, for Snape, marrying Harry held many advantages for the older man; not least of these was the restoration of his reputation, which had been tarnished for more than twenty years now. He was uncertain as to what advantage he, Harry, could gain from marrying Snape. If there was one to be had, Harry would find it, though.

He knew what he wanted from his life as it was; Snape promised to be more hindrance than help in accomplishing any of the goals he’d set himself. Making incoherent frustrated noises low in his throat, he sat down at his desk again and pulled parchment and ink close in an attempt to arrange his thoughts in some coherent form. Then he could talk it all over with Ron and Hermione in the morning.

He needed to make a list of things to include in the marriage contract. He thought about what he wanted, truly wanted, in life, for the next two decades. He wanted his friends and family to remain close to him, and he wanted to be able to spend time with them as he saw fit. He wanted to continue his career unhindered; he’d intended to do so at Hogwarts anyway, so he didn’t think that would be a problem. He wanted a peaceful and quiet life, for the most part. He wanted to fall in love, on his own, dammit, he thought with another surge of fury. 

The fury drained out as fast as it had appeared, leaving behind a resigned sadness. That wasn’t in the cards for at least eighteen years; he might as well begin to accept it now. Continued constant anger wouldn’t serve him well. He continued to think about what he wanted from this marriage, other than its absence. He decided that he did indeed want children; he’d prefer not to have Severus Snape as their other parent, but it couldn’t be helped at this point. He was not going to raise a lonely only child as he himself had been, so he needed to decide how many children he wanted and how long he was willing to commit to raising them.

He paled as he thought that he could easily end up spending twenty five years with this man that he disliked so much, in order to see to it that their children were raised to be happy, healthy, productive members of society. He shuddered at the very idea of spending a quarter of a century legally tied to Severus Snape. It was perhaps an eighth of the lifetime he could expect to live, but it seemed like forever at that moment. At that moment, he could not see anything positive coming of it at all. He laid his head down on his desk and closed his eyes against the burning he felt there. He wanted to weep for the vestiges of lost dreams he was giving up. He did not; Harry Potter did not cry, ever.

He yawned hugely and decided abruptly that the best defense was a strong offense. List put aside for the moment, he chose a fresh sheet of parchment and began to write a letter to his soon to be spouse. He would not show his anger, his frustration, or his grief to this man, ever. He would begin constructing the calm and reasonable mask he was going to have to wear for a very long time; he would begin constructing it this very night. He would not allow his future husband to break him; if Severus Snape thought he could do so, he would soon find out how very wrong he was.

Some time later, he was finally satisfied with the tone of his missive. He copied it neatly, then sealed it with bright red sealing wax and carefully stamped the Potter family crest into the congealing mass. He smirked as he did so; the Gryffindor red would likely make that vein in Snape’s forehead begin to pulse. Well, thought Harry grimly, he’d just have to learn to deal with it.

_Dear Severus,_

_I may address you by your given name, may I not, as we’re to be married shortly? I am in receipt of the Ministry’s notification regarding the Life Debt matter. Obviously. I have gone through my mail and do not see the personal communication from you that was mentioned in the Ministry notification._

_I won’t dissemble; I accept your right to require this of me, though I admit to being quite surprised to receive such a letter. I had thought you’d be more subtle than this when collecting the debt I owe you. The Ministry sent a copy of a standard marriage contract along with their delightful missive; I have not yet had the opportunity to peruse it in detail._

_We will need to discuss this matter in some detail, I think. Aside from the marriage contract, there is also the divorce contract to negotiate. Would you be available one week from today – 7 August 2001 – to begin the negotiations? I suspect we’ll need several hours, at least, to discuss everything involved, so please feel free to come for breakfast and plan to stay the entire day, if necessary._

_You may floo in, if you like – the direction is Lilac Cottage, Godric’s Hollow. I will reset my wards to allow you to do so. If you prefer to Apparate or fly, Professor Dumbledore has been here several times and can guide you easily. Please advise by return owl if you are amenable to this meeting._

_Harry_

He signed it with a flourish and sent Hedwig off with instructions to wait for a reply. Then he went to bed, and dreamed of babies with black eyes and wide smiles, or green eyes and scowls of displeasure. He really did want children; though he wondered what on earth the Fates were thinking when they chose this method of acquiring them for him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Severus Snape paced his sitting room impatiently while Harry, many miles away, was processing the blow that had been dealt him. Surely the boy had had sufficient time to read his mail and compose a Howler by now. Severus relished the challenge of bending the younger man to his will. A sneer graced his face as he envisioned Potter’s response to his invocation of the Life Debt law. His face set in lines of malicious satisfaction, he contemplated the coming battle with relish. His life had been far too quiet since Voldemort had been eliminated, his Death Eaters subdued behind bars. He needed a challenge, and Harry Potter was it.

Aside from the fact that the obnoxious little brat was breathtakingly beautiful, he was also incredibly defiant. Snape looked forward to subduing that defiance, to bending Potter to his will. He shuddered briefly at the thought of that golden body, naked and writhing beneath him. He’d make Potter enjoy his conjugal duties, he thought with a thin smile of satisfaction. Snape had no illusions about himself; he knew that this was the only way he was ever going to get to have regular sex and an heir. It wasn’t forever; the Potter brat would recover. He was _owed_ this, after everything he’d been put through.

Snape nearly jumped out of his skin at the tapping on his window just after one o’clock in the morning. He turned and recognized Potter’s owl, Hedwig, requesting entrance. The snowy owl proffered her leg; automatically, Severus untied the letter waiting for him, noting with some surprise that it was not a Howler. He was disappointed. Perhaps the man was going to try to worm his way out of his obligations. Dropping the letter on the desk, he rubbed his hands together in glee. 

He was not going to let Potter get out of this. He was determined to have the younger man for himself. He would possess him, he would marry him, and he would produce a child with him, thus binding them together, even after the divorce he was sure Potter would insist on. Snape would not change his mind. No power on earth was going to persuade him that he was doing anything morally wrong. Snape impatiently waved the owl off and was irritated when she would not go. 

With a dramatic sigh, he broke the seal on the letter and read it. It dropped from his hand in shock. Potter wasn’t arguing with him. Potter was agreeing to marry him, without a word of opposition. Snape felt cheated; he’d been looking forward to this battle for a long time now, ever since he’d first conceived of the idea, after the boy had performed so magnificently on the battlefield, earning Snape’s unending respect and unwilling admiration. 

He admitted to himself that he wanted the boy; he was beautiful, after all. He could not admit to any deeper feelings and he likely never would. It wouldn’t do to open himself to rejection; no, it was far better to approach the subject of marriage and family as a business arrangement. Any other approach would likely put him in the position of rejected suitor and well he knew it.

He scratched out an acceptance and tied it to the owl’s leg quickly, shooing her off. Then he read Potter’s letter again. He was deeply confused and that was not a pleasant feeling for Severus Snape. He’d been sure the man would fight him on this, despite the inevitability of the marriage. Perhaps he’d been wrong about Potter; Harry, he had to get used to calling him Harry if they were going to be married for most of the next two decades. Perhaps he’d misread Harry. Snape shook his head. He didn’t think that Harry harbored any romantic feelings for him. Who would, he asked himself derisively. 

No, it had to be something else. Severus could not conceive that someone as blessed as Harry Potter could possibly want to be married to him. Logically speaking, that must mean Harry wanted something from him in return. Snape decided that he would not give, not one inch, on any of the negotiable points of the contract. Not ever. He chuckled mirthlessly to himself. He was prepared to negotiate, of course, but he would not give up anything he didn’t want to. He would allow the man his career, and his friends. Other than that, Severus Snape was going to call the shots, as it were, for the first time in his life.

Snape was not a nice man. He was, however, very much a human man. He didn’t want to spend the next two decades of his life as he’d spent the last two: alone, barely tolerated by his peers, and generally miserable. Marriage to Harry Potter would do much to restore his good name in the eyes of the Wizarding world. He was not foolish enough to envision a life of romance and moonlight with his intended. The best he could hope for was civil companionship, and perhaps a guarded friendship. He’d be as reasonable as his nature allowed him to be. 

He wanted a child to carry on the Snape name. Truthfully, he wanted more than one child, but he was certain Harry would choose Azkaban over marriage to him if said marriage involved more than one child. He wanted Harry’s genes, too; he was reasonably certain their children would be pleasant to look at, because Harry was beautiful. There was no denying he was attracted to the man. Had he not been, there were many other ways to settle the debt between them. 

He knew it was likely that their children would be magically powerful; this appealed to Snape on several levels. He had a brief vision of teaching a son or daughter to be as excellent a Potions Master as he was himself. Then he winced at the opposing vision of his son the Quidditch star. It was possible, though Snape loathed the very idea. He thought about what that child would be like as an adult; perhaps finally Severus Snape would have someone in his life that loved him. Son or daughter, he didn’t care, but he wanted that, wanted someone to love him. He told himself he wanted an heir, just an heir.

He thought he and Harry would get along tolerably well; they were more alike than either of them wanted to admit. He was sure Harry didn’t want to admit it, but there would be no denying it when they were forced to relate to each other as spouses. Harry was intelligent, resourceful, cunning, courageous, and more powerful magically than Snape was himself. Snape reluctantly admitted to himself that he wanted companionship. He knew better, he told himself, than to expect love, but he suspected that a guarded friendship was not out of reach.

He wondered again why Harry was acquiescing to his demands without so much as a word of protest. Snape knew he deserved this; all his life he’d been denied the things he wanted most. He didn’t suppose Harry knew that, but then again, perhaps Harry did. Snape sat at his desk for several hours contemplating the enigma that was Harry Potter. By morning, he was no closer to the answers he sought. 

Snape decided several things in that long night of contemplation. He would enter into this marriage with a sincere desire to make it tolerable for the both of them. He would not change his nature, but he would do his best not to offend Harry’s family and friends too often. He would reassure Harry, should he require it, that he did not hate children and in fact was looking forward to having one. Other people’s children were abominable; one’s own were usually more entertaining to have around, from what he’d been able to discern from watching the parents of his little snakes.

Severus allowed himself to feel a small spark of hope when he read Harry’s letter once more during the wee hours of the morning. Perhaps this would be tolerable, after all. He’d wanted to break the other man, but he did recognize that a hostile husband wasn’t exactly conducive to raising a healthy child with. 

As soon as he discovered what it was that Harry was after, and decided if he could give it to him, perhaps they could both relax and become friends, of a sort. A small part of Severus wanted that very badly; he hadn’t had a true friend since Lucius Malfoy in their school days, and look how that had turned out? Snape shuddered at the memory. 

He sneered again to himself. He would guard himself carefully, but he would do his best not to alienate his future husband any more than his own nature demanded. Even someone as socially inept as Severus Snape was capable of understanding that it was a bad idea for there to be overt hatred between him and his spouse. He completely dismissed the concept of choice from his mind; Severus had never been given a choice in the major events of his life, why should Harry be given a choice now? He spent quite awhile wracking his brain to find a way to show his good faith to his intended. Finally, he had it.

Near dawn, Severus pulled out several reference books and began to write another letter. He was fairly certain Harry had no idea just how they were going to conceive and bear children between them. Since he certainly didn’t intend to get pregnant, it fell to him to explain it to Harry. The man should know what he was facing; while reasonably safe and even fairly common, such pregnancies were not without risk. Letter finished, he sent it off with one of the school owls and began to make his list of negotiable and non negotiable demands. He would come to the table well prepared. He doubted Harry would, and he was confident he could win most of his points. With a small smirk of satisfaction dancing on his lips, he began to scheme.

TBC


	2. Chapter One

Part Two

Harry awoke the next morning to a vibrating house elf dancing about near the foot of his bed, and an unfamiliar owl pecking at the window. He mumbled sleepily to Dobby, “Let the blasted owl in, will you?” Dobby did so, then was unable to contain himself another moment. He dropped the letter on Harry’s bedside table and began singing, loudly and off key. The mad house elf waved his hands and fireworks began to roll lazily near the ceiling of the room.

“Happy birthday, Master Harry!” Dobby mercifully ended his assault on Harry’s ears. “Master Harry is needing to wake up and come downstairs. Master Ron and his family are already having breakfast. They is waiting for Master Harry to wake up.”

Grumbling, Harry rolled out of bed. “Tell them I’ll be down shortly, Dobby. Make sure the baby barriers are up so Emma doesn’t get hurt. Coffee…large pot of coffee, please.” 

Dobby nodded and disappeared with a crack. Harry stumbled his way to the shower, turned the taps on near boiling and stepped in. A moment later, he remembered the events of the previous evening and yowled in frustration. He got soap in his eyes too. Irritated in more ways than one, he rinsed the soap from his eyes, growling all the while. Completing the washing portion of his shower, he adjusted the taps to icy cold in a futile attempt to restore some alertness to his tired and angry brain cells.

Altogether, he was finding this a rather disagreeable birthday. He was not looking forward to the conversation he was going to have with Ron and Hermione, but he knew it needed to be done. Especially, he needed Hermione’s logical input and ability to bring reason to disjointed facts. She would be extremely helpful in determining what points he needed to bring up during the contract negotiations. 

Harry dressed quickly and casually in soft faded jeans and a tee shirt that matched his eyes. He slid blinding red socks embroidered with gold snitches on his feet, ran a comb through his disordered hair, and considered himself dressed. Slowly, he lurched down the stairs, desperately wanting coffee. He had completely forgotten the earlier owl delivery at his window.

“Good morning.” Harry’s voice was raspy as he was enveloped in a hug from his best female friend in the world. Hermione beamed at him and kissed his cheek affectionately.

“Happy birthday, Harry. You look tired. Sit, drink.” She chuckled and handed him a mug of the precious elixir of life, already prepared just the way he liked it; very milky with two sugars. He sucked it down greedily and mutely handed her the empty cup to be refilled. His bleary eyes turned to his other best friend sitting quietly next to him. Ron knew better than to say a word until Harry had at least one cup of coffee under his belt. ‘Not a morning person’ did not begin to adequately describe Harry Potter’s demeanor upon rising. 

When Harry’s eyes were more or less focused on Ron, he said quietly, “Good to see you, mate. Happy birthday.” Harry nodded dazedly, attempted to smile, then looked around owlishly. 

“Where’s my goddaughter?” 

Ron grinned at him. “There’s the coherent healer we know and love. She’s asleep upstairs.” 

“Oh. Thanks.” Truly eloquent was Harry first thing in the morning.

Dobby approached quietly and placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of him. Absentmindedly, he began to shovel food into his mouth. He mumbled around bits of toast, “Did you two eat? Dobby showed you your rooms? Can I get you anything?” He was alternately crunching toast and throwing back huge gulps of his third cup of coffee by now, and beginning to feel marginally human.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed heartily. Hermione smiled at Harry and said, “We’re fine. Eat, drink. We’ll talk in a few minutes.”

Harry paled. He coughed on a bit of bacon. He mumbled again. “Letter…desk…study. Read it. Please.” His voice had an edge of desperation to it now. He really did not want to explain this himself; it would be much easier if they’d just read the letter.

Confused, they both went to his study. Harry began to count backwards from twenty in his head. Just as he got to one, he heard Ron shouting. “Bloody Hell! That greasy git! I’ll kill him, I swear.” He heard Hermione’s voice, a soothing murmur as she tried to calm her husband.

A quarter hour later, Harry was finishing his second plate of bacon and eggs and feeling reasonably alert. He cautiously made his way into the study, carrying his refilled mug with him. A red faced Ron and rather ashen Hermione were sitting mutely on his sofa, staring at one another.

“Oh, Harry. I’m so sorry. You must feel awful.” Hermione’s voice was sharp with concern for him. He felt warmth bloom in his chest. He wasn’t going to lose his best friends over this. He sank down on the sofa next to Ron, who clapped him on the shoulder, looked him in the eye and said, quite seriously, “He can be killed, you know.”

Harry began to laugh. After a moment, he realized he wasn’t going to be able to stop. He allowed his hysteria full reign for as long as he needed it to, understanding that he needed the catharsis among people he trusted. Several long moments later, he regained control over himself, and grinned at Ron. “Thanks, mate. I needed that.”

Ron nodded and returned his smile tentatively. “Are you going to be all right, Harry? Is there anything we can do? Is there any way you can get out of this?” His voice was hopeful, but resigned. Ron knew Wizarding law as well as anyone else did.

Harry sighed. “Not without going to Azkaban. He’s chosen this method of repayment. I don’t have any choice in the matter anymore. He knows I won’t go to Azkaban for him.” He drew in a deep breath and continued, “I will need your help, both of you. I’ve invited Sna…Severus here in one week’s time, to begin the marriage contract negotiations.”

He explained his thought processes of the previous evening to them and rose at one point to get the list he’d made in the early hours of the morning. He handed it to them both and they began to discuss terms. Hermione fired off a series of questions at Harry.

“How many children do you want? Will you bear them all? Where will you live when school isn’t in session? Are you attracted to him, Harry?”

Harry grinned ruefully and began to answer her. “Three. Yes. He’s too old to bear children, Hermione. I suppose we’ll live here, unless he has other ideas I might find acceptable.” He answered the last question with a barely concealed shudder. “Absolutely not.”

Ron sighed in relief. He’d been worried his friend was harboring a secret passion for the insufferable git. That would be even worse, Ron thought, than having to marry the greasy bastard. Ron thought a moment, then came up with a question or two of his own. Hermione was recording Harry’s answers and filling in the questions. She stopped a moment, quill poised, to listen to her husband.

“How will you handle expenses and money? Where will you spend holidays? Will you continue to work after the children are born?” Harry was shocked at how reasonable both his friends were being; he’d expected several hours of tirades before they got down to business. Evidently, he wasn’t the only one who’d matured in the past four years. He thought carefully before he answered Ron’s questions.

“We’ll keep our own funds, but open a joint account for household and family expenses. I’ll continue to maintain Lilac Cottage. It’s mine and he’s not taking it from me. I don’t know where he’ll spend holidays, but I intend to spend them the way I always do; with my family. I know the children will be welcome. Will you be able to welcome Severus, if he chooses to participate?” Ron looked thoughtful at that, then nodded.

“Mum will have kittens, but she’ll get over it. Just have her read the letter. It’ll save the screaming she’s liable to do when you tell her.” The three friends shook their heads in silent commiseration; all of them had at one time or another been on the listening end of one of Molly Weasley’s blistering emotional onslaughts.

Harry answered the last question then. “I suppose I’ll be able to finish my apprenticeship, assuming I don’t get ill from being pregnant. After that, we’ll have to see. I’d planned on being Madame Pomfrey’s assistant until she’s ready to retire. Perhaps that will work out, perhaps it won’t.”

Hermione nodded. “Raising children is harder than you think, Harry. You may not want to work at all when they’re small.”

Harry grinned. “I’ll need your input on this taking care of babies issue. Oddly enough, that’s the part I’m actually looking forward to.” The trio continued to discuss various aspects of marriage for the better part of two hours. At the end of their discussion, Harry had a reasonably comprehensive list of things he wanted from this marriage. Hermione copied the list over neatly and disposed of their notes. 

Her voice held a trace of satisfaction. “There. You’re ready for this meeting now. We’ll support you one hundred percent, you know that, don’t you, Harry?” Harry hugged her affectionately and nodded.

“I appreciate the two of you more than you know.” Ron looked embarrassed; the moment was cut short by the wail of a baby from above their heads. All three of them headed for the stairs. Ron turned to grin at his friend.

“Come on, no time like the present to get used to taking care of a small baby. You won’t break her.” Harry followed them upstairs, noting in passing that it was nearly lunchtime. The rest of the Weasleys would be arriving soon. He was looking forward to the party that afternoon. However, he wasn’t looking forward to the announcement he now had to make.

He advanced cautiously into the room that had been converted to a nursery for the duration of Emma’s stay. Hermione was watching him carefully. “Go ahead, Harry. Pick her up. Hold her close to your chest.”

Hesitantly, Harry did so. Almost at once, the small bundle of tearful baby subsided, her sobs becoming hiccups. He rubbed the tiny back gently, crooned into her ear, and began to sway back and forth. Ron chuckled softly.

“You’re a natural, look at her. She’s positively calm.” Harry beamed. Hermione took her daughter from him and showed him how to change her nappy and dress her in fresh clothing. Then she showed him how to prepare a bottle and feed the little girl. Harry watched in awe as Hermione tended to her child. He thought he could stand being married to anybody, in return for a chance to have his own children to love. 

Ever since Harry could remember, he’d wanted a family of his own, so that he could give his children all the love and affection that had been missing from his own early childhood. His relatives hadn’t abused him, much, but he’d felt keenly the absence of affection and nurturing from them. He was determined to do better by his own children than had been done to him. He knew that he could; even with Snape as the other parent, his children would be loved and cared for. He felt peaceful for the first time since he’d opened that dratted letter. He could do this; he knew he could.

When the baby was full, Hermione showed him how to burp her over his knees. He then sat the baby up in his lap and regarded her intently. She returned his stare, her large brown eyes blinking slowly. Harry breathed, “She’s so beautiful. You two are blessed to have her.” Ron and Hermione could only nod in agreement. When little Emma grew sleepy again, the trio descended the stairs quietly. 

Lunch was on the table and Weasleys were pouring through the floo. Remus and Sirius came shortly thereafter. Professor Dumbledore was last, but certainly not least. Harry hugged them all and was particularly glad to see his mentor; he wanted to know what Albus thought of this whole Life Debt issue.

The sideboard in the dining room was groaning under the weight of presents and an enormous birthday cake that Dobby had made. Harry eyed it hungrily; Dobby had made his favorite chocolate fudge triple layer cake with milk chocolate filling between the layers and rich dark chocolate icing. Harry was in heaven just looking at it. It was enormous, and Harry knew there would be leftovers.

The meal was long and full of laughter and conversation, birthday wishes and congratulations. Harry basked in the love his adopted family showed him so freely. He hoped they would still do so after they learned of his impending marriage. He thought Sirius would be murderous and everyone else would handle the news with varying degrees of anger. When the last dishes were cleared from the table, before the presents could be looked at, Harry decided to get it over with. He cleared his throat.

“Thank you all for coming. I’m always glad to see you, but I especially love sharing my birthday with my family. I have something to tell you all; it may come as a shock.” He stopped, unable to continue. Hermione came to the rescue, as she often did when he found himself without words.

“Professor Snape has invoked Matrimonium Persolvo. He is demanding that Harry marry him immediately, and provide him with an heir. The alternative is an eighteen year prison sentence in Azkaban. Since that’s clearly impossible, Harry’s going to meet with him next week and begin the marriage contract negotiations. He’s not particularly pleased about it, but he’s decided to make the best of it.” Hermione fixed a stern glare on her in laws in general and on Sirius in particular. Harry’s godfather had turned a rather alarming shade of purple.

He calmed at bit at the young witch’s admonishment. Nobody liked to cross Hermione when she was feeling fierce, not even Sirius. Remus was attempting to calm the man, but it wasn’t working very well. Finally, Sirius could contain himself no longer. “I will kill that greasy git with my bare hands. How dare he attempt to defile you? This is ridiculous, Harry. Wouldn’t Azkaban be preferable to letting him touch you?”

“No,” said Harry shortly, “it wouldn’t. I’m not going to prison for him. Sirius, there is no way I can get out of this. I checked. Hermione checked. It cannot be done. It would be helpful if you could just accept it and not make things harder. At least you’ll get grandchildren out of it.”

Sirius subsided at the rather harsh tone from his normally even tempered godson. He didn’t like it, he thought, who would? Harry seemed to have thought it through and decided on the course of action he would pursue. It was therefore Sirius’ job to help him in any way he could. He sighed heavily. “All right, Harry. I’ll refrain from killing him. Just promise me you won’t name the child after him.”

Harry chuckled. “I won’t, willingly. Thank you, Sirius. I’m going to need you, all of you, even more than I normally would, for the next couple of decades.” He smiled grimly. Hermione chimed in, to reiterate what was important, directing her comments to the table.

“Please don’t make it harder on him than it has to be.” She sat down, her simple request more effective than anything else at calming everyone. Harry squeezed her hand gratefully. Ron handed the Ministry letter to his father to read, who passed it to his mother, who began to seethe. The table erupted in outraged expletives and vows of retribution. Harry let it all wash over him like so many waves, and waited them out. They’d calm down soon enough. Eventually, they turned to him and murmured their support of his decision, and their vows to be supportive. Harry was grateful.

Arthur spoke quietly to Harry amidst the hubbub. “Harry, I know you have to negotiate on your own, but before you sign anything, let us look it over with you, all right? As your de facto family, you have the right to that.” Harry nodded gratefully. 

Molly Weasley was crying softly. She threw her arms around Harry and sniffed loudly. “I suppose we have a wedding to plan, then? Will you have it here?” Harry nodded. The Burrow was frankly too small, Hogwarts too ostentatious, and he had no idea if Snape had a summer home or not, but he definitely didn’t want his wedding taking place there.

“I’ll speak to Severus and let you know the exact date, all right? Dobby and Winky will help with the necessary work.” Molly nodded and sniffed again.

“I’d rather you marry for love, Harry, but if you must do this, we’ll do it right.” She hugged him again, then sat back. “Now, presents.”

Harry spent the next hour opening and admiring his gifts. He thanked everyone profusely and his family headed outside to sprawl on the garden furniture and chat, while baby Emma crawled in the grass. 

Harry sat under a tree, watching his goddaughter move unsteadily across the lush green towards him, his thoughts far away from the party. Then he remembered the letter he’d received that morning. He picked up the baby, chucking her under her chin and holding her close. He took the little girl and went inside to get it, deciding now was as good a time as any to read it.

He came back downstairs, letter and goddaughter in hand, and stopped in his study. He absently handed the baby to one of her uncles and sat down to read. It was from Severus, he noted. He broke the seal on it, and scanned it quickly. It was a discourse on magical Wizard pregnancy; how it would be accomplished, what he could expect, and so forth. He skimmed it quickly and decided it would be useful. He grabbed a bit of parchment and scribbled a quick thank you to the man, sending it off with Hedwig. 

He managed a quiet word with Albus, who was inscrutable as usual. He simply said he thought the two men would do well together, and he would ensure that Harry was able to complete his apprenticeship. Eyes twinkling, he’d chuckled, “The children won’t lack for minders, Harry. Severus will be reasonable. He wants a family very much, my boy.”

Harry thought to himself that was all well and good, but what about what he wanted? Evidently saving the Wizarding world from certain destruction wasn’t enough to allow him to be in control of his own life. 

He spent the rest of the day resolutely not thinking about his impending marriage, instead delighting in the company of his friends and his family. Late that evening, when everyone but Ron, Hermione and the baby had gone, he found himself sprawled on the floor of his study, contemplating the fire pensively. He looked up, smiling at his friends, and asked Hermione, “What’s it like, giving birth?”

She paused, surprised at his seeming non sequitar. “It’s painful, but a good pain, if you know what I mean. For men, it’s over quickly. As soon as the labor pains start, Poppy will magic an incision where your womb is and lift the baby out. Then she’ll heal you up and you’ll be good as new. It’s a bit harder for women.”

Harry nodded, contemplating that. At least he wasn’t going to be in agony for days. He needed to read that letter again, find out more about the potion he was going to have to take. Yawning widely, he bid his friends good night and took the letter to his room to read before sleeping.

He was just beginning to fall asleep when he realized that he was going to have to remodel the house again. If he wanted to lull Severus into being reasonable there was no better way than to provide him with a complete potions lab. He also needed to make some adjustments to the second floor. He was absolutely not going to share a bedroom with the man, therefore the master suite would need to be enlarged. He was just beginning to make tentative plans for that when sleep overtook him and he dropped into unconsciousness.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Part Three

Three days later, Harry had his house plans well underway. He’d found out from Albus that Severus did indeed have a summer cottage, but it was small and not designed for a family. So their primary residence outside Hogwarts would be Lilac Cottage. He added a point to his list of non negotiable demands; he would retain the deed in his name alone, but Snape would be allowed to live in the house for the duration of their marriage.

He added a large, well ventilated laboratory off the kitchen, and above it, he expanded the master suite to include another bedroom and bathroom. The upper floor’s new rooms had windows; he’d left the laboratory without them, being uncertain as to what Severus would want. He left both areas unfinished on the inside; Severus could do whatever he wanted with the space, as Harry wouldn’t be going in there more often than he could help. Harry reasoned that this show of good faith might just stun Severus enough to alleviate the usual insults and sarcasm the man subjected him to.

He’d completed the renovations in less than a day, with Ron and Hermione’s help. Now it only remained to adjust the wards and strengthen his mask. He would not allow Severus Snape to push his emotional hot buttons. He would not allow the man to upset him. He would be reserved, but affable. He would be assured and reasonable. He would be firm on the points he would not concede and flexible on the others. He would not allow himself to become angry. Not in front of his future husband. Not ever.

Sirius, Arthur, Albus and Ron arrived late the next afternoon to adjust the wards with him. The ceremony was simple and direct; he simply expanded them to include the new portion of the house, strengthened them, and included Severus Snape in the short list of people allowed to come and go freely in his home. He swallowed his resentment admirably. Albus pulled him aside afterward and told him Severus had moved his quarters from the bottom of the dungeons to the top of Slytherin Tower, as those rooms were more suitable for a family. Harry smiled at that; perhaps Severus was going to be easier to deal with than he’d thought.

Once everyone had left, Harry indulged himself in a bit of flying. He could feel his resentment draining away as he gave himself over to the visceral pleasure of facing the wind, defying gravity, and the intense workout his body was getting. When he landed several hours later, he felt much better. He made a mental note to himself to expand his exercise area in the basement; he’d need it when he was unable to fly.

The morning of their first scheduled meeting dawned clear and bright. It was warm already when Harry arose and stumbled through his morning routine. He wanted to be clear headed by the time Severus arrived. He was on his third cup of coffee and mostly coherent when the Floo chimed quietly, signaling Severus’ arrival. 

Harry rose and went to the library to greet the man. “Good morning, Severus. Welcome to Lilac Cottage.” His words were quiet and Snape shot a confused glance at him before nodding.

“Good morning, Harry. Thank you.” Snape’s voice was measured, cautious, but not malicious. Harry took that as a good sign.

“Would you like some breakfast?” Snape nodded and Harry led him into the dining room. Dobby appeared instantly and greeted the Professor with somewhat less than his usual fulsome enthusiasm. A short time later, a large pot of black tea, another pot of coffee and breakfast arrived. 

When both plates were clean and they were working on fresh cups of their respective beverages, Harry cleared his throat and addressed Severus. “I suppose we’d better start with a tour of the house and grounds. I rebuilt this place with the intention of raising a family here. Albus tells me your own summer cottage isn’t suitable, at present, for doing so.” 

The older man nodded, surprised that Harry had even asked. He hadn’t thought to consider where they’d live when school wasn’t in session. Harry saw that in Snape’s eyes and grinned inwardly. He wouldn’t have to give up his beloved home, it seemed. He rose and, extending a hand, led Severus through his house. 

In the front hall, Harry spoke offhandedly, “You’ll be welcome here whenever you wish. There is ample room for a family, as well as guests. We’re on the Floo network, of course, but the wards prevent Apparition directly into the grounds by anyone but us, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus.” He paused significantly and offered the first personal remark of the day.

“They’re all aware of the contract and the true nature of this marriage. They won’t be difficult about it. They’ve accepted it, as have I. There’s just no point in open hostility. Do you agree?” Severus nodded, surprised again by this self possessed young man. He felt his regard for Harry rise another notch. He regretted the loss of the opportunity to break Harry, but he thought perhaps he’d enjoy this new Harry’s company a good deal more.

“I do. I must say, you’re taking this rather well.” Severus’ tone wasn’t precisely questioning, but Harry answered him anyway. 

“What would be the point in raging against something I cannot change? We’re going to be married for a long while. I’d like us to get along. I’d like for my family to not make things worse. I’d like to be content with my life, if not actually happy about it. Wouldn’t you?” Again Severus could only nod and file the comment away to contemplate later.

“I would. I think we could be friends, at the very least.” Harry made a noncommittal noise that could be interpreted either way and continued the tour of the first floor, saving the laboratory for last. When they arrived at the sturdy door at the end of the kitchen, Severus was truly shocked. Harry had done this so that he could feel comfortable in what would be their home. He didn’t stop to consider the fact that the more time he spent in the lab, the less time he’d spend in Harry’s personal business. 

Harry led him through the room, pointing out the ventilation ducts and telling him that windows could be added if he liked. He had only to tell Harry what was needed and it would be done. He replied, and his shock was evident in his voice, “This is…quite adequate indeed.” He went on to point out the places where he’d like windows added and Harry made a note on a bit of parchment, then stuffed it in his pocket. 

They left the lab and Harry took him down to the basement, pointing out exercise room, wine cellar, storage areas and the house elves’ quarters. Harry had only Dobby and Winky and didn’t really need both; he’d acquired Winky mostly as company for Dobby. Then they were climbing the stairs to the second floor and here Severus was taken aback.

Harry showed him the master suite first, pointing out his own closed bedroom door and the unfinished identical set of rooms for Severus. His voice was firm when he referred to it. “I’d prefer not to share a bedroom, except when necessary to conceive. I don’t sleep well with another person in my bed. You can do whatever you like with your room and bath, just let me know.” There was also a joint sitting room, furnished comfortably in neutral tones of umber, terra cotta and cream. Severus admired Harry’s taste in furnishings, and said aloud that the house was acceptable.

Severus raised a brow, wondering how on earth Harry knew he didn’t want another in his bed full time. The man was only twenty one, he couldn’t have had many lovers. For the first time, he wondered if Harry had been romantically involved with someone he was going to miss when their marriage took place. He did not ask; it didn’t matter. Severus was going to have what he wanted, consequences to anyone else be damned. 

Severus responded to Harry’s words about their sex life. “Bedroom activities are going to be a point of negotiation, then. We’ll discuss it later.” Harry only nodded, his face betraying absolutely no emotion. He was looking Severus over carefully when the other man’s attention was elsewhere. He saw clearly the attraction that Severus was trying not to show, and, though he did not return it, decided he could cope with more than the minimal sexual relations if he had to. From Severus’ tone, he knew he was likely going to have to.

Severus wasn’t precisely attractive, and he certainly wasn’t Harry’s type but he wasn’t quite as ugly as he’d been when Harry was his student. His hair was still greasy, but Harry thought that could be fixed with a few well placed cleaning charms and a strong shampoo. His eyes were rather nice, Harry thought, and his hands were very nice indeed. Long fingered and skillful, the thought of those hands touching him wasn’t altogether unappealing, especially considering that the alternative was virtual celibacy for a very long time.

Severus was dressed rather casually today, in his usual black, but had left his robes open in deference to the weather. His trousers were simple and rather form fitting, as was his white shirt. Harry noted in passing that Severus had a decent body, and a firm arse. Altogether, the man presented a tolerable package. Harry was under no illusions about his own body, and knew he was fairly attractive himself. 

His hair was the same unruly mop it had always been. His eyes looked on the world from behind wire rimmed glasses now. He preferred them and always had, despite Poppy’s remonstrances to him on many occasions that an eyesight correction spell would serve him better. His glasses were part of him, like the scar on his forehead, and he didn’t want to give them up. 

Harry knew that many people found his eyes compelling and he supposed that Severus did too. To Harry, they were simply green eyes, unusual in color but otherwise unremarkable. He was in excellent physical condition, well muscled and strong from years of playing Quidditch. His fashion sense tended towards muggle clothing and simple robes, and he liked it that way. He came back to himself and showed Severus the rest of the second floor, pointing out the nursery, currently only used by Emma. Severus nodded and admitted it was complete and comfortable. 

Harry showed him the other bedrooms that he’d left mostly unfurnished for future children, the guest bedrooms and the facilities. There was a small study at the opposite end of the floor from the master suite and Harry told Severus he could use that if he liked, as Harry had his own desk in the library. Alternatively, he could add a desk to the library if Severus wanted it. Severus opted for the privacy of the second floor, again not thinking that this mean even less time spent in Harry’s company. Harry breathed an internal sigh of relief. 

The attic was unremarkable, and largely empty. Harry told Severus he could store whatever he liked there. He had only to tell the house elves what he wanted and where he wanted it. They went downstairs and ended the tour in the library, which Severus found comfortable in the extreme. Harry waved him to a chair and called Dobby for refreshments. It was time to get down to business.

Coffee and tea in hand, settled in chairs facing one another, Harry waved a hand and summoned his notes. Snape pulled a similar sheaf of papers from the pocket of his robes. Harry fired the opening salvo.

“Molly Weasley would like to plan the wedding ceremony, if that’s acceptable. She has agreed to omit hypocritical sentiment and keep the fuss to a minimum. It seems sensible for the ceremony to be held here, in the gardens, on the last Saturday before the term begins.” Harry’s voice was absolutely even.

Severus nodded. “Acceptable. My thanks for the lack of fuss.” Harry nodded and summoned the blank contract the Ministry had sent. He wrote down what they’d discussed, set the quill to record the rest of their negotiations, and continued.

“Albus tells me you’ve changed your quarters about at Hogwarts. We’ll live there during the school year and here during holidays, then?” Severus nodded and replied.

“I’ll take you through them later today if you like. I’ve moved our living quarters and made room for a child. I think you’ll find them acceptable, if not as comfortable as this house is.” Harry nodded.

“I’ll let you know what needs redecorating or expanding. Let’s talk about money now, shall we?” Harry was determined to win most of his points; he had no way of knowing that Severus’ own points were so similar that it was simply not worth the effort to disagree.

They negotiated household expenses, Severus agreeing to a joint account and retention of all assets they both currently held singly, including Lilac Cottage and Snape’s own summer cottage. If they made significant joint purchases after they were married, they would divide them up during the negotiation of the divorce contract. Severus didn’t seem to want to discuss the divorce contract, so Harry set that aside for now. 

They agreed formally to be physically faithful to one another for the duration of the contract. As if they had a choice, Harry thought with a snort of amusement. Harry formally agreed to be the parent to ingest the Bearer Potion and carry the children to term. Then it was time for them to discuss children in detail.

Harry spoke, with animation in his voice for the first time. Severus simply stared at the words coming out of his intended’s mouth. “I’ve thought carefully about it, and I believe it would be a mistake to raise an only child. I wasn’t happy as a child; neither were you. I think providing siblings is important.”

Severus nodded cautiously. Did Harry mean for them to be married permanently, then? He’d seemed quite ready to discuss a divorce just moments before. Did the young man feel an attraction to him? Was that why he wanted more than one child? He’d seemed opposed to the idea of regular sexual relations upstairs, but perhaps that was a front. Severus decided to proceed with extreme caution, in view of the unknown variables that were being presented.

“I agree, in theory. How many children were you thinking of?” Dear Merlin, he hoped the man didn’t want to be as prolific as the Weasleys were.

Harry was regarding him calmly. “I thought two, or perhaps three. What do you think?” Snape took the opportunity being presented. 

“Three children is an acceptable number, Harry. We need to discuss our sex life.” Harry winced.

“I know. While I’d prefer separate bedrooms, I don’t think I’m entirely opposed to having fairly regular sex with you. I really don’t know, Severus.” Harry raised his hands, attempting to explain himself without insulting the man. “I’ve never thought of you as a potential partner before. I don’t know if I feel any attraction at all.”

Severus gave him a predatory look and stood up. “There’s only one way to find out, Harry. Come here.” It was both a command and an invitation, issued in a voice of silk over iron. Harry noticed for the first time that Severus’ voice could _do_ things to him. He stood and they approached one another slowly. 

Then Severus was wrapping strong arms around Harry and stroking his back. Harry was tilting his head up and Severus was bending down slightly. Their lips met, crackled, sizzled. Harry gasped. Severus made a low noise of approval. Tongues came out and twined ‘round one another, creating the most delicious sensations. Harry’s hands were tangled in the Potions Master’s hair and pulling him closer. He was dimly surprised to find it not greasy at all, but fine textured and clean, if somewhat lacking in body.

Harry was entirely unprepared for the wave of heat that raced through his veins. He was thoroughly aroused and not at all certain he liked the feeling. This man was forcing him to marry him, to bear his children, for Merlin’s sake. He had no business being attracted to such a man that would warp acceptable morals and a longstanding institution for his own purposes. Marriage was supposed to be a mutual choice, based on love, or at least liking. Harry didn’t like Severus much. He did, however, find that he wanted him. Quite a lot.

Severus’ hands slid down Harry’s back, coming to rest possessively on his arse. He was murmuring in Harry’s ear. “I don’t think attraction is a problem, Harry.” He nipped at Harry’s earlobe, then licked it, and Harry was unable to suppress a groan of need.

The electrifying murmur continued, setting his nerve endings on fire. “We can discuss frequency and who sleeps where at a later date. Shall we simply agree now on regular sexual relations, as both parties desire?”

Harry nodded mutely and reached up for another brain melting kiss. Oh, a dim part of his brain thought, this was bad, very bad. He wasn’t supposed to be attracted to this man. Another, more sensible, part of his brain told him to shut up. It would make their married life infinitely more enjoyable and pave the way for the contentment Harry wanted so badly. He gave himself over to those bone liquefying kisses without further protest.

The quill recorded their decision. Its scratching across the parchment brought both men back to themselves. They parted, somewhat reluctantly, and sat in their respective chairs, hands shaking. When Harry’s eyes met Severus’ there wasn’t a trace of embarrassment in them. Harry chuckled.

“Well, that was unexpected. Enjoyable, but unexpected.” Severus nodded smugly. He was a bit disappointed that he wouldn’t have an active fight on his hands, but his own arousal was running rather high at that moment, and he decided he could live with a marginally willing Harry.

“I thought we’d do well together, Harry. I’m gratified to find I was correct.” Harry dropped his eyes then and resumed his affable, businesslike persona. 

They continued to negotiate, each conceding various points, until both were satisfied with the contract. Severus was going to have to add on to his cottage, but not until the children were old enough to appreciate the coast of Wales. Harry was going to have to resign himself to working part time until the children were in school. That would double the amount of time he spent as an apprentice, but he could live with it. He wanted to be a parent first, and a Healer second. Being a husband came a distant third on Harry’s list of priorities.

Severus resigned himself to spending holidays with Harry’s family. In truth, this was less onerous than he let on to the other man. He’d never had a family once he became an adult, and hadn’t had much of one when he was a child. He knew that Harry was honorable enough to insist that his relatives treat Severus decently. He looked forward to a lessening of the crushing loneliness he’d felt for most of his life, but he would not ever admit it out loud.

He did not think about what they would do when neither of them was working or caring for the children. He did not stop to consider if Harry wanted to spend his free time with Severus. His somewhat lust fogged brain assumed they would spend a majority of that time in bed. 

Harry was thinking about his free time rather intensely. He intended to spend as much of it as possible with his friends and family. If he surrounded himself with willing allies, he’d have that much less time to be seduced by Severus. While it was a relief to know that he’d not hate the sex, he still told himself he didn’t want to have it any more than necessary. He was remarkably uncomfortable with the lack of snarkiness from his future husband, too, and decided to say something about it.

“You know, Severus, you don’t have to do this. I don’t expect you to be someone you’re not. The lack of insults from you is worrisome.” Harry smiled to indicate that he was mostly teasing. 

Severus merely raised a brow and said, “It is unwise to antagonize one’s spouse, Harry. I shall not, of course, pretend to be a cheerful person. I am not. I will, however, do my best to be civil, to you and your family.” He grimaced. “I may not be able to restrain myself around your godmutt. I trust that will be acceptable, as long as we refrain from outright killing each other?”

Harry laughed at that. “You and Sirius, civil? I think not. It would upset the balance of the universe.”

Severus’ lips quirked into something resembling a sneer. “He’ll learn to live with it. I imagine he’ll be impossibly sentimental over the children, at least. I shall have to remind him to stay off the furniture.”

Harry cracked him a smile. “He’s rather well behaved in his Animagus form. I’m sure that comes as a great disappointment to you.”

Severus almost smiled. “Indeed. He’ll probably leave fleas behind just to annoy me.”

It was time for lunch by then, so they retired to the dining room, eating mostly in silence. Harry found it restful. Severus found it relaxing. Both men were somewhat surprised that their negotiations had gone so well. Harry thought smugly to himself that adding that laboratory was the smartest thing he’d ever done. Severus had relaxed visibly when he’d seen it, and Harry was sure that was why things were going so well.

After lunch, Harry showed him the grounds, pointing out the Apparition point at the end of the drive. Severus asked Harry again if he wanted to see their quarters at Hogwarts and without further discussion they Apparated there. Once inside, Harry was amused and Severus annoyed to see that additional rooms had been added in his absence, reflecting the terms of their contract. They walked through the rooms slowly, Harry making notes about changes he wanted to make. 

Near dinner time, Severus diffidently asked Harry if he’d like to stay for the evening meal. Harry declined, stating that he had dinner plans and intended to spend the next day packing for his return to Hogwarts. He was similarly engaged for the remainder of the week, he stated calmly. Harry then brought up the wedding plans.

“Molly and I are having lunch at the cottage Sunday, to start arranging the wedding. Would you like to be there, or leave it in her capable hands?” Harry was distant again, not wanting to be late for his dinner with Sirius and Remus. 

Severus was disappointed, but refused to let it show. He’d wanted to spend more time with his intended. Clearly, Harry did not feel the same way. Fine, then, he’d let him go and socialize. “I’ll be there. Someone has to keep these proceedings from becoming mawkish.”

Harry shot an annoyed glance at Severus. “I told you, she’ll keep the fuss to a minimum. Regardless, you’re welcome to come if you like. Lunch is at one o’clock.” 

Harry was just turning to leave when Severus caught his arm. He’d break through that distant mask with the only weapon available to him. He pulled Harry into his arms and bent his head, capturing the other man’s lips in a possessive kiss. Harry responded before he realized what was happening. Before he knew what he was about, he was shivering and gasping into Severus’ mouth, hands sliding along his shoulders and down his back to squeeze at firm arse cheeks.

Severus pulled back with a satisfied smile. “Enjoy your evening, Harry. Remember the fidelity clause.”

Harry flushed angrily, then caught himself firmly. He would not allow this odd attraction between them to cloud his judgment. He remarked dryly, “As I’m having dinner with Remus and Sirius, that won’t be a problem.”

Severus let him go, but placed a hand on his arm. “Harry…is there…” He stopped. He didn’t want to ask if Harry had a partner. He wanted desperately to know. 

Harry looked rather mockingly at him. “There’s no one else, Severus. It wouldn’t matter if there was, would it?” Severus shook his head.

“Then this conversation is over. I’ve no intention of discussing my romantic history with you. Suffice it to say I have no entanglements, past or present, that will crop up to annoy you.” 

Severus nodded and offered, “My history is equally unencumbered.” Harry didn’t look as though he cared one way or another. In truth, he didn’t. He simply nodded.

”I’ll see you Sunday, Severus. I must go or I’ll be late.” 

“Can’t have that, can we? Black would start barking.” Harry snorted and Apparated away. He’d allow Severus to snipe, but he’d be damned if he’d be drawn into it himself.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

Part Four

Harry’s mind was in turmoil. Not only was he attracted to Severus, which was bad enough, in Harry’s eyes, but he’d found himself actually enjoying the other man’s company. It was far too much to process just then. Harry resolutely put it from his mind and set himself to enjoy the company of his godfather and Remus.

As soon as Harry arrived, he flopped down on the couch and took several deep breaths. Sirius brought coffee laced with whiskey; Harry drank it gratefully. Sirius and Remus took up places on either of side of Harry, prepared to be supportive. 

Sirius began, tentatively. “Was it terrible, Harry? Is he being cruel? You can petition the Ministry for dissolution of the contract, if he’s being unbearable.”

Harry sighed. His godfather was going to have to deal with the fact that this marriage was inevitable. “No, it wasn’t terrible. He wasn’t cruel. He was, I suppose, fairly decent about the whole thing. That surprises me. We managed to agree on most things, and compromise where we didn’t.”

Remus smiled approvingly at him. His easygoing demeanor sometimes really got on Harry’s nerves. “Severus is a good man, Harry. It will be all right.”

Harry blurted, “He kissed me. I liked it. I’m not happy about it, but I liked it.”

Sirius’ eyes widened in horror. “You let him touch you? Whatever for?” 

Harry sighed again. His godfather was a blind and stubborn man when he wanted to be. “As he’s going to be doing a lot more than touching in order to get me pregnant, it seemed like a good idea to see if I was going to hate it or not. I don’t. That bothers me on more levels than you can possibly imagine.”

Sirius nodded understandingly. “I can understand that. Even still, you won’t have to do it all that often. You’re only going to have the one child.”

Harry shook his head. “Only children are often lonely and difficult to raise properly. We’ve agreed on three children. We’ve also agreed on,” he quoted in a self mocking voice, “regular sexual relations as mutually agreed upon by the parties.”

Sirius yelped. Then he growled. Remus laughed at him. Then Sirius squeaked out, “You’re going to have sex with that greasy git voluntarily?”

Harry grinned; he couldn’t help it. Sirius was clearly horrified. “Yes. I suspect it will be more enjoyable than I’d like, but it might help me to keep him in a good mood.”

Remus chuckled. He knew well the power of good sex. “At least, it might keep you from killing each other.”

Harry nodded and the conversation turned to other, less highly charged, topics. The three men enjoyed their time together, as they always did. When it was time for Harry to leave, he did so reluctantly. 

Arriving home, he spent some time packing, then turned to making lists of things they’d need to obtain to make Severus’ quarters remotely livable. Spartan didn’t even begin to describe the state of their rooms at the castle. Harry decided a trip to Gringott’s was in order and sent off a quick note to Severus asking if he was available to accompany him. The response arrived quickly. They would meet in Diagon Alley the next morning and get that bit of business taken care of. Severus also suggested they shop for their wedding rings, as long as they were both there already. Harry agreed.

Setting up the household account didn’t take long, and was accomplished with a minimum of sniping from Severus about ‘housewifeliness’. Harry took it in stride. He wanted to be comfortable, even if Severus didn’t. Their next stop was the first jewelry store Harry saw. Severus seemed to want to take his time, asking Harry’s opinion on the various rings presented to them. Harry didn’t care. He said as much, and Severus’ somewhat offended reply surprised him.

“You’re going to be wearing this for a long time. Surely the design matters?” Harry shook his head.

“Not really. As long as it doesn’t get in the way when I’m working, and doesn’t have any stones in it to catch on my robes, pick whatever you like.” Harry was more interested in choosing furniture. He’d actually notice the furniture and was determined not to pay any mind to the ring he was being forced to wear.

With a sigh, Severus finally chose platinum bands, simply etched with runes of good fortune. Severus insisted on paying for them from his personal funds and Harry let him. 

“Fine. I’ll pay for new dress robes for the wedding, then. We’ll have to ask Molly what’s appropriate; I’ve no idea.” 

“Not going to wear white?” Severus asked the question mockingly but Harry turned serious eyes on him, diffusing his irritation effortlessly.

“No. That would be hypocritical of me.” Severus arched a brow.

“The Savior of the Wizarding World had sex outside of marriage?” 

Harry grinned. “Often.”

Severus didn’t like that, but refused to dwell on it. Harry was his now, and that was what mattered. He subsided with a scowl of annoyance. Harry laughed at him.

“Come on, we might as well order furniture for our quarters at Hogwarts. I don’t like the school issue furniture at all.” Severus grumbled but didn’t argue. He didn’t care for it either and Harry had already proven his impeccable taste.

The only point of contention came when Harry insisted on ordering two beds, stating again that he intended them to keep separate bedrooms. 

Severus frowned. “Surely you’re over that bit of nonsense?”

Harry bristled inwardly, but kept his even tone. “No. I’m not opposed to having a regular sex life, obviously. I still prefer to sleep in my own bed afterward.” ‘Without you’ was the unspoken ending to that sentence, but Severus heard it quite clearly.

“We’ll see,” said Severus with a disgruntled snort. He didn’t object, though, It was Harry’s money, after all. If he wanted to buy an extra bed that would see little use, Severus wasn’t going to stop him. He was determined to get his way, and persuade the other man to share his bed all night, every night. He discounted Harry’s certainty on the matter.

They ordered what was needed, and Severus reluctantly chose bedroom furniture for the cottage. He got more enjoyment out of equipping his lab than anything else. He was amused to see Harry use his public persona as the Man Who Defeated Voldemort to smooth the way and have everything delivered exactly as they wished.

They used the public floo to part ways, Harry returning to the cottage and Severus going back to the castle. He’d wanted to ask Harry to spend some time with him there, but one look at Harry’s closed, set face had stopped him in his tracks. He did not want to antagonize his fiancé and wasn’t going to put himself in the position of being rejected yet again. He refused to think about how slowly the remainder of the week passed.

Sunday afternoon, Severus soon found himself on the receiving end of Molly Weasley’s pointed questions. He objected vociferously to any display of sentiment, as did Harry. The woman finally gave up in disgust and planned the simple ceremony with a minimum of argument. She was entirely too romantic, thought Severus with a snort.

Wedding plans complete, Harry invited Severus to stay the afternoon and set his lab up. Harry would finish the windows first, while Severus arranged his bedroom. If Severus had his way, that bedroom wouldn’t see much use. Then again, perhaps it would; he hadn’t been allowed to see Harry’s bedroom at all. Harry didn’t comment at all when Severus asked him about it, seeming to not hear the other man. He simply showed Severus upstairs and called Winky to assist him. 

Severus finished up and went down to his lab, determined to break through Harry’s reserve. It was becoming quite tiresome already to have to do so on a regular basis. He advanced on the young man, who was staring out the newly created windows. Severus noted that he had a lovely view of the gardens now. Then he slipped his arms around Harry’s waist and pressed a damp kiss to the nape of his neck. Harry shivered but did not otherwise respond. 

“I’m finished upstairs. The windows are passable.” Severus smirked as Harry turned in his arms to glare at him.

“They’re more than passable and you know it.” 

“Agreed.” Then Severus’ lips were on Harry’s and his hands were busy at Harry’s arse, squeezing and stroking it firmly. Harry quivered and returned the kiss for a moment, then pulled abruptly out of Severus’ arms. He was panting, Severus noted with satisfaction.

“I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t ambush me like that, Severus. I’ve work to do myself this afternoon. There’s plenty of time for this after we’re married.” Harry was scowling; the expression was ruined by the light of lust in his eyes. 

Annoyed, Severus pushed him back against the nearest wall and applied his lips to Harry’s neck and ear, nibbling and licking until Harry moaned. 

“We are going to have sex, Harry. You’d best get used to it. I will not abide your missish behavior. You want this, I want this. I will have you, make no mistake. As often as I like.” Severus’ words were broken by the nipping kisses he was placing along Harry’s jaw line and down his throat. 

His fingers busied themselves with Harry’s shirt buttons. Harry groaned hotly when he felt those clever fingers stroking the skin of his chest. When they tweaked his nipples, he cried out and gave in, relaxing fully into Severus’ embrace and stroking the other man’s back and arse, pulling him closer. Severus pulled back, triumphant, and whispered, “I want you, right now, right here. Will you deny me?”

Harry shook his head mutely and began unfastening Severus’ shirt, tilting his head to slide his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Their lips collided in a soul singeing caress of passion. It was not love, it would perhaps never be love; it was a strange dark fire that heated his blood. Harry could not fight his own body and his future husband any longer, so he didn’t try.

Harry moaned softly as his trousers were unfastened and pushed down his legs unceremoniously. His hands shakily undid Severus’ trousers as well, then rose to clutch at the older man’s shoulders. Severus stepped back enough to kick off his garments, leaving them in an untidy heap below them. 

He pressed Harry back against the wall and renewed his assault on Harry’s senses, biting at his nipples, then sucking them strongly. He dropped to his knees, kissing firm abdominal muscles and dipping into Harry’s navel, laving the sensitive spot repeatedly until Harry groaned his pleasure. Severus was beyond all coherent thought now, reveling in the taste and texture of the delectable man that was under his control. 

Harry yelped when Severus’ hot mouth slid over the head of his rock hard cock. He moaned, a low sound of need, and urged the other man on. Harry found the presence of mind to summon a jar of lubricant and held it loosely. Severus raised his eyes, mouth and tongue working busily at Harry’s shaft. He took the lubricant to mean that Harry consented and accepted the jar with a low groan of satisfaction. He dipped his fingers into it and generously coated two of them, then began to tease the puckered entrance he intended to possess.

Harry was babbling incoherently now, spreading his legs and lifting his hips to give his mate better access to his body. All he could think of now was completion. He shuddered when one finger entered him, coaxing the tense ring of muscle to relax. He groaned his approval when a second finger was added and began scissoring gently, stroking over his prostate repeatedly. He howled when the third finger penetrated him. 

Severus smiled predatorily at Harry from his position on the floor. He was driving Harry insane with pleasure and he knew it. Surely the man wouldn’t be able to hide behind that mask of reserve any longer. Not after this. Not after such passion and fire between them. His mouth worked busily at the base of Harry’s shaft, licking it with varying pressure as he continued to prepare his lover.

He started internally at that thought, and nearly lost his rhythm. They _were_ lovers, or would be in a few more moments; why was that so surprising? He hadn’t thought he wanted a lover; he’d thought he merely wanted a willing vessel to impregnate. He was shocked to discover he wanted so much more from this man who was currently writhing against him in mindless pleasure. He wondered if he’d get what he wanted, then decided he didn’t care at the moment. He was going to fuck this man through the wall and hope that was enough to get them started.

He removed his fingers from Harry’s warmth and stood again. He lifted Harry up and canted his hips outward. Severus’ erect member pressed at the entrance to Harry’s body; he entered slowly and carefully, inch by torturous inch. When he was fully seated, he kissed Harry deeply and remained still, allowing the younger man’s body to adjust to the intrusion. When Harry’s hips began to twitch, Severus set a pounding pace calculated to drive the other man out of his mind.

It seemed to be working, Severus thought with some amusement. He listened to Harry’s words, “Oh gods, more….yes….fuck me…harder…” with a great deal of pride. He’d make sure that no other man made Harry feel this way, ever again. He would drive every thought of anyone Harry had ever been with completely out of the younger man’s mind.

As Severus raised and lowered his lover, he kissed him, over and over, deep drugging kisses of passion and possession. Harry returned them fervently, thinking hazily that the man had more talent than he’d ever suspected. Harry was moaning, a continuous sound of need. His prick was twitching and Severus obliged, reaching down with clever fingers to pull at Harry’s erection. Several moments later, both men climaxed so hard they saw stars. Harry was first, and the pulsing warmth between them as well as Harry’s clenching channel, was enough to drive Severus to completion seconds later. He emptied his seed deeply into his mate and groaned his satisfaction in one word.

“Harry.” He gathered the younger man close to him, remaining inside his lover’s body as long as possible. Harry’s head dropped to his shoulder. He pressed weak kisses to Severus’ shoulder and down his arm, sighing contentedly, eyes firmly closed. Severus at last slid out of Harry’s body reluctantly. He hadn’t expected to enjoy the closeness quite so much. He shifted the other man until he was carrying him in his arms, lengthwise, and strode out of the lab, up the stairs and into Harry’s bedroom. 

Harry, completely sated and utterly exhausted, could not object. He couldn’t object when Severus turned on the taps to the overlarge bathtub. He couldn’t object as he was gently laid in the warm water. He couldn’t object as Severus washed him thoroughly. His eyes were closed, he smiled faintly. He couldn’t object when Severus climbed in behind him. He faintly heard the sounds of Severus washing himself and found the strength to point and murmur.

“Rosemary shampoo. Give it a try. Smells good.” Severus complied perfunctorily, then hauled them both out of the bath. Harry was still insensate, enjoying his afterglow. Severus dried him off, pressing kisses along shoulders and back, chest and legs. He laid Harry, naked, in the center of the bed and investigated the armoire, drying himself absently as he did so. He found boxers and gently helped Harry into a pair, then chose a pair for himself. After a moment’s consideration, he climbed into the bed next to Harry and pulled the younger man into a possessive embrace. He pulled the covers up and they both fell instantly into sleep. Harry forgot completely to object to sharing a bed, lulled to slumber by his own satiation and the warmth of the body beside him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry awoke just as the sun was setting, sending beams of rose and orange hued light into the room. He was instantly alert and noted he was sore in places he’d rather not investigate too closely. He hadn’t thought he’d enjoy being taken against a wall, but acknowledged that he had, indeed, enjoyed it rather a lot. He reached for his wand and absently cast the healing charms to ease his well used passage, as well as to heal the few abrasions he felt on his back. 

He turned to his bed partner and noted that Severus was awake too, dark eyes regarding him impassively. “I’d have done that for you, Harry.”

Harry shrugged. “I’m a Healer. It’s automatic for me to do it.” He sighed and gently kissed Severus on the lips, to show he wasn’t going to be missish. He’d wanted it as much as Severus clearly had. Best to be honest about it.

“It was good, Severus. You didn’t hurt me, really. I’m just not used to being up against a wall.” He chuckled ruefully. “I’m a bit stiff.” 

Severus smirked and nodded. “I, also, am a bit stiff. It was worth it, though. You’re amazingly responsive, Harry.” Harry obligingly pointed his wand, casting a simple muscle relaxant spell.

Harry blushed and smirked himself. “You’re rather talented in that department, Severus. It would be impossible for me not to respond. An unexpected benefit, but delightful for all that.”

Severus scowled. “What? You didn’t think I had any skill?”

Harry shrugged again. “I’d never thought about it, really. I’m satisfied that we’re compatible, at least in that area. Stay for supper?” He regretted the impulsive invitation as soon as it left his wayward mouth. 

Severus smiled a genuine smile of pleased acceptance. “I’d like that. I still have to set up the lab, you know.”

Harry grinned. “Yes, well, I’ve things to do as well, after we eat.”

The two men shared a simple meal then got down to work, Severus in the lab and Harry in various parts of the house. He packed and tidied absently, completely forgetting that he was dressed in nothing but his boxers until a draft hit him the wrong way. Sheepishly, he collected their clothing from the afternoon’s dalliance and cast cleaning charms on it silently, handing Severus his clothes. They dressed in silence and Harry left the room without a backward glance. Severus had intended to kiss the man again, but Harry hadn’t noticed. Severus wondered why that bothered him, then resolutely put it aside and continued setting up his lab.

Later in the evening, tasks accomplished, they met in the library for a drink and quiet conversation. When Harry began to shift in his seat, Severus took the hint, however unwillingly, and took his leave. He wanted to stay, but Harry didn’t ask him to, and Severus wasn’t going to push him further. Harry did allow Severus to kiss him good bye and returned the caress with subdued enthusiasm. 

Once Harry was alone, he berated himself for allowing his mask to slip. He could enjoy sex and still remain aloof, couldn’t he? Harry paced the length of the library for quite some time, pondering his feelings. He knew very well that love wasn’t necessarily a component of sexual gratification. He’d been surprised at the depth of his response to his partner, but that didn’t mean he was falling in love. Did it? Of course not. Harry scoffed at himself. They were simply sexually compatible. 

The man had forced him into this arrangement of theirs. He’d taken Harry’s choices away from him, and forced Harry into a course of action he’d never had taken if it were left up to him. Still, he was surprised at how much they had in common, from similar feelings of irony and annoyance at the current Ministry’s political agenda, to a liking for Muggle mystery novels. He’d enjoyed himself immensely today, Harry admitted.

Then he asked himself what was so wrong with that? The man was going to be his husband shortly. Didn’t it make sense to derive whatever satisfaction there was to be had from the marriage, and the man? Of course it did, Harry told himself. Tired of fighting himself, he wandered to the kitchen and indulged himself in a huge piece of the chocolate cake left over from their meal. 

He made his way to bed after that, changing the sheets with a wave of his wand. The pillows still smelled like his fiancé, and Harry didn’t like how familiar that scent was to him now. His sleep, when it came, was broken and restless with fragments of dreams. He rose just before dawn, and settled himself to reading the invitation acceptances he’d received thus far.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

Part Five

Harry didn’t see Severus again for nearly a week. He deliberately moved his belongings into their quarters when he knew that Severus was involved in staff meetings, so he could avoid conversation, and seduction. Severus took to leaving him notes indicating what boxes he wanted removed to the cottage. Harry took care of it for him. He did not unpack Severus’ clothing that he’d chosen to leave at the cottage; Dobby took care of that. Harry didn’t want to smell the man on the items and be reminded of their afternoon together.

He tried very hard to forget how amazingly good that afternoon had been, and nearly succeeded. Only his treacherous dreams betrayed him. He was reluctantly writing a note to suggest they shop for dress robes the next day when Severus appeared through the fire, looking distinctly annoyed.

“We need to procure dress robes for the ceremony. Were you planning on contacting me about that or just doing it yourself? You have appalling taste in clothing, you know.” Severus’ tone was disgruntled.

Harry looked coolly up at his fiancé, not even dropping the quill. “I was just writing to you about that. We can go tomorrow if you like. I have a meeting with Poppy in the morning, but after lunch would be acceptable.”

Severus was pacing and glaring, never a good sign. “That fits with my schedule, as well. You will take luncheon with me in our chambers beforehand.”

Harry bristled. “I have luncheon plans already, thank you.”

Severus growled, “Change them.”

Harry’s voice was ice cold. “No. You will not dictate my personal life.”

Severus’ face was fast purpling with rage. “As of this Saturday at two o’clock, I _am_ your personal life, Harry.”

The glare he received was brain melting. “Today is Sunday, Severus. My time is my own until we are married. You’ve already agreed, in the contract, not to interfere with my social engagements.”

Harry’s face was red, eyes blazing. He was a hairsbreadth from losing control entirely and he hated himself for it. He could not stop. “I cannot prevent you from being my husband, or the other father of my children. I can, and I will, prevent you from stunting the relationships I have worked very hard to strengthen with the people that are important to me.”

Severus found it all very arousing, even as he wanted to throttle the younger man. Why was Harry being so difficult? Didn’t he enjoy the time they’d spent together? What on earth was Harry doing that was so important, then? He asked, and hated himself for it.

“What is so important that you cannot have a simple meal with your fiancé?” He almost stopped himself from glaring, almost stopped himself from feeling wounded.

Harry gritted his teeth. “I told you. I have a meeting with Poppy first thing in the morning. After that, I am spending the morning with my goddaughter. I am learning, first hand, how to care for a baby who is not injured in any fashion.” 

Harry took a deep breath and visibly attempted to calm himself. Severus could see the mask slipping back into place. “At lunch time, I will be persuading her to eat a noxious looking substance that Hermione calls strained peas. I now know why babies cry so much; their parents force them to eat awful things before they can even defend themselves.”

Oh. Well. That was unexpected. Severus blinked. Then he chuckled. Harry was spending his days learning about the care of infants? Perhaps he was more committed to this marriage than Severus thought. He could afford, in that case, to be magnanimous. 

“I see. As I intend to be a participating father to our children, perhaps I should go along and see how it’s done.” Severus was smirking now.

Harry considered that and sighed. Clearly, he wasn’t going to be able to get out of spending more time with the older man. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to, at that point. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt anything. I’ll ask Hermione.” Harry left the room to use the floo. 

He returned moments later. “She says you’re more than welcome to join us, as long as you don’t frighten Emma.”

Severus snorted. He frightened everyone to one degree or another, except Harry, but he’d attempt to not make the brat cry. “I will endeavor to leave that task to you.” The sarcasm was evident in his voice. 

Harry snorted. “She likes me. She’s my goddaughter; I spoil her shamefully. I most certainly do not frighten her.”

Severus laughed outright at that. “All right then. Come find me when your meeting is over with tomorrow. I’ll most likely be in my lab, preparing the Bearer Potion.”

Harry paled. “All right. When did you want me to drink it?”

Severus smirked at him again. “Right after the wedding. We might as well make use of the short honeymoon time we’re allowed.” They were getting married on Saturday, and term began the next Saturday, giving them a full week to close the cottage and settle into their quarters. Their marriage had pushed back Harry’s start date at Hogwarts to the first day of term. Harry supposed he was glad for the extra time to take care of last minute details, but really, he’d rather be working with Poppy.

Severus had asked Harry if he wanted to go away somewhere, via a note earlier in the week. Harry had sent back a somewhat mocking reply stating that it wasn’t necessary. Honeymoons were for those in love, he’d said, and not for business arrangements. Severus supposed he was right.

Severus left shortly thereafter, but not before kissing Harry breathless several times. Harry was gratifyingly muzzy when Severus pulled back from his lips, and agreeably unreserved in his response. Severus considered it time well spent in staking his claim.

Harry knocked on the door of the lab rather earlier than Severus had thought he would the next day. Severus was just finishing the Bearer Potion, which now had to simmer for three days. It would be ready then for Harry to ingest, but would do well to sit until Saturday, making it slightly more effective.

The Bearer Potion was based on other, older potions that had originally been used for torture by way of extreme internal pain as one’s organs were remolded into something alien. Those potions had fallen out of fashion over the years, but the Bearer Potion was a direct descendant. It rearranged a man’s internal organs and added a womb in the resultant empty space. Bearer Potion was distantly related to PolyJuice Potion and somewhat similar to the potions that made a person into a hermaphrodite permanently. However, its effects only lasted for nine months and there was an accompanying fertility spell that both parents had to chant in order to make the potion effective. It guaranteed conception within seventy two hours of ingestion and was the safest, most effective way for male couples to conceive and bear children of their own bloodlines.

Harry entered with a brief, non-committal greeting, and peered into the cauldron, curiosity undisguised. The potion was simmering gently, having just congealed into the final stage. It was a shimmering blue, quite beautiful, really; a delicious fragrance wafted up from the surface, tickling Harry’s nose.

He said, quite cheerfully, “Well, at least this probably won’t taste as awful as your usual concoctions.”

Severus placed a stasis spell on the cauldron and turned, catching the younger man in his arms. He kissed him firmly on the lips, mouth moving gently until he felt Harry respond to him. Then he pulled back, a spark of satisfaction in his black eyes. “I’m told it tastes like pumpkin juice, but I don’t intend to find out.”

Harry smirked. “I’ll let you know, on Saturday.” He moved forward into Severus’ arms again and kissed him back, arms sliding around the older man’s waist. It felt good, so why shouldn’t he do it? Harry told himself he was just smoothing any leftover rough edges from yesterday.

Severus nodded, relaxing into the kiss, hands sliding down to squeeze Harry’s fascinating arse. The two men embraced for several moments, and Severus was in a marginally more cheerful mood than he had been the day before when Harry pulled back and led him to the floo. He threw powder onto the fire and stepped in, calling out, “Granger-Weasley cottage.” 

Severus followed him. He tumbled into a very cluttered and homely sitting room. Harry put out a hand to steady him and brushed the soot from his shoulders. By the time he’d collected himself, Harry was hugging Hermione and Severus could do nothing but greet the insufferable woman properly. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Weasley.” Hermione’s eyes laughed at him, though her expression was proper enough.

“Please, we’re about to be related. You may call me by my given name, if you remember it.” Her brown eyes sparkled at him. Severus was taken aback. The impertinent girl was teasing him. He huffed in annoyance.

“Fine, Hermione. Please do call me Severus, then. I’m sure you will anyway.” She nodded merrily at him and turned around to pick something up. It was a squirming bundle with flaming red hair and bright brown eyes.

Harry took the bundle and kissed it, murmuring softly. “Emma, this is Uncle Severus. Be nice to him, if you can.” He turned around, presenting the baby to Severus.

“This is Emma, my goddaughter. Isn’t she gorgeous?” Harry was beaming proudly and Severus suddenly knew he was being tested. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t want to make Harry revert to the cold hard persona he’d worn yesterday, either.

With tremendous effort, he smiled at the little one, saying only, “Good morning to you, Miss Emma.” The little imp was smiling at him and holding her arms out. He looked at Hermione questioningly.

The imp’s mother was smirking. “Go ahead, Severus, she won’t break. She seems to like you.” Harry huffed derisively at that, but refrained from commenting. He handed the baby to Severus. She immediately latched onto his nose, patting it and cooing.

He held her uncomfortably, patting her back a bit. He watched her mobile, curious face change expression half a dozen times as she took in every detail of her surroundings. When she flashed a blinding toothless smile at him and patted his cheek, Severus was lost. He wanted this for himself. Moreover, he wanted to share this experience with Harry, and no one but Harry.

He breathed to the baby, “You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you? Uncle Harry says you’re a handful, little one.” The baby simply cooed at him; he held her closer and kissed the top of her flaming red curls. He walked over to the nearest chair and settled carefully in it, placing Emma on his knees, facing him so they could regard one another, one hand supporting her back, the other stroking her tiny arms and chubby cheeks.

Harry and Hermione stared at one another in shock. Neither had imagined Severus would be quite so taken with the child. Harry had actually entertained fantasies that perhaps Severus would decide he didn’t want children after all, when faced with Emma’s boisterous nature. Then perhaps he’d call off this fool wedding and Harry could live his life in peace. 

Instead, Severus was entranced with the admittedly adorable child. He was talking softly to her, nonsense syllables that everyone used with talking to babies. He finally felt the two friends staring at him and shot a glare at them. 

”What does a person have to do to get a cup of tea around here? I’m clearly occupied and entertaining children is thirsty work.” His tone was quiet, so as not to disturb Emma, who was now playing with the buttons of his robe. Harry took the chair facing Severus, and Hermione bustled away to make tea.

When she returned, Severus was teaching Emma to play pat a cake. Harry was grinning like an idiot. He hadn’t realized that Severus knew such games, but he was glad their children would have two parents that loved them, even if they didn’t love each other. His grin dimmed a bit at that last thought. He regretted the loss of romantic love in his life for the foreseeable future.

Harry and Hermione chatted quietly for the better part of an hour, both casting amazed looks at Severus and the baby from time to time. Emma began to shift restlessly, and Hermione, ever alert, stood to take her from Severus. He waved her away, stating that the child clearly needed a new nappy. He, Severus, would take care of that if Hermione would merely show him where the child’s bedroom was. 

Harry followed in their wake. He had to see this. Severus Snape changing a nappy and blowing bubbles on a baby’s tummy was a sight not to be missed. He leaned on the doorframe, chuckling. Severus handed the now dry baby to her mother and shot a scowl at his fiancé.

“What? You didn’t think I liked babies? Or knew how to care for them?” Harry grinned at him.

“That’s another thing I’d never really thought about. I’m glad to know you won’t be your usual snarky self with our children.”

Severus quirked a small smile at him. “I would hardly want children for the sole purpose of mistreating them. I intend to enjoy fatherhood.” He continued in a lower, somewhat uncertain voice, “I hope you will too, Harry.”

Harry nodded. “I like children and am looking forward to having some of our own to love.” Hermione handed the baby to Harry then, so she could get started on making lunch. Harry played with the little girl, talking softly to her. The two men took her outside and let her crawl on the grass, while they watched her and talked quietly.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry had a warm glow in the pit of his stomach. His most serious reservations about Severus had been dispelled rather forcefully. The man was clearly somewhat comfortable around babies, and seemed to like them, judging from his reaction to Emma. Severus unbent enough to have a lively discussion with Hermione regarding the validity of the various Potions textbooks that were available. At one point, Hermione was jotting down notes.

Harry was trying to persuade Emma that eating strained peas was something she wanted to do. The little girl was having none of it. She preferred the pureed chicken her mother had made for her, or the applesauce, or anything else, in fact, other than strained peas. Still, he got half of them into her little mouth and she only spit them at him twice. He considered it a successful meal. 

Lunch over, Harry hugged the baby and handed her to Severus so he could thank his friend for once again letting him borrow her child to practice on. She kissed his cheek gently, took the baby from Severus, and then, unexpectedly, bussed him on the cheek as well.

She whispered to a surprised Severus. “Any friend of Emma’s is welcome in our home. I enjoyed this morning, Severus. See you at the wedding.”

Taken aback, he thanked her for the meal and the visit, pressing a hand to hers uncertainly. He wasn’t sure how to take that at all. Was she being nice to him for Harry’s sake, or because her daughter liked him? He decided it didn’t matter when his eye fell on Harry’s glowing face. His intended was happy and Severus wasn’t going to disturb that look in his eye. He might steal a kiss later, if he was careful.

He wasn’t sure why or when it had become important to him to break through Harry’s customary reserve and keep it broken, but it was. He didn’t want them to fight anymore. He acknowledged that he enjoyed the younger man’s company, but it was more than that. Perhaps it was the fact that he’d missed Harry during the week they didn’t see each other. Perhaps it was the fact that, for the first time, he’d gotten a glimpse of what the reality of their marriage might be like. Perhaps it was simply that Severus was tired of being at odds with the world. He wanted the safe haven of a loving family, as so many other people had.

He pondered that and similar thoughts as they chose dress robes at Madame Malkin’s shop. Did he love Harry, then? Could he love him? Could their marriage actually be successful? Severus didn’t know, but he did know that he wanted a child with this man more than ever. He suspected he was, indeed, falling in love with his fiancé, and chuckled to himself. He’d never expected to be able to open himself to another person, and was not entirely certain he could do so now. It was uncomfortable enough to admit to himself that he wanted to. 

Severus reluctantly admitted that Harry’s taste in wizard robes was at least equal to his own while they debated the merits of various styles and colors. Ultimately, they decided on deep green silk robes; Severus’ were shot through with silver thread and Harry’s were adorned with gold. Harry paid and arranged to have them delivered the morning of the wedding. 

They wandered after that, neither wanting to break the tranquility of the mood between them. When Severus absently slid an arm around Harry’s waist, Harry didn’t object. He merely stood a bit closer to his fiancé and continued strolling. They looked idly in the various shops, neither wanting to actually go to the trouble of purchasing anything. 

They returned to the castle a couple of hours later by mutual consent and again without discussion. They walked slowly towards their quarters, talking easily and quietly about nothing in particular. Finally, they were in their sitting room, sipping a glass of wine together. Severus looked at Harry with desire plainly written in his eyes. He reached out and stroked his fingers along Harry’s thigh.

Harry shivered. Did he really want to do this, now? He knew it wouldn’t stop at a few kisses. Did he want it to stop? Should it stop? Should he just leave? He tried to think rationally but those long elegant fingers playing up and down his thigh so deliberately were driving all coherent thought out of his mind. 

Harry was reluctant to disturb the somewhat fragile peace between them; he was equally reluctant to give in to his body’s desires. As Severus rose and took Harry’s hand to pull him up out of the chair, he decided that it was acceptable to give in and enjoy what was being offered. If it was his choice to do so, then it was acceptable, wasn’t it?

His somewhat confused thoughts were cut off a moment later as Severus’ lips descended to nibble at his throat. He moaned softly, a low sound of frustration. It was caused as much by his wayward brain as the sparking sensations Snape was creating beneath his skin. Severus took it to mean he wanted a proper kiss, though, and Harry did not disabuse him of the notion.

Those elegant lips, oddly softened with desire, settled over his own and moved, very slowly, until Harry parted his own lips and allowed Severus’ tongue inside his mouth. Strong arms pulled him close to the taller body; Harry dissolved into the embrace. He’d regain his self control when his body’s needs were satisfied, he told himself.

Harry returned the kisses and caresses with subdued enthusiasm. His hands stroked down Severus’ well muscled back and settled at his waist, not precisely pulling him closer, but not pushing him away either. His responses were tentative, and Severus could feel that lack of certainty.

Harry became aware of the lack of warmth on his mouth, first. Then Severus’ arms were unwinding themselves from him. He shivered briefly. “What’s the matter?” The words were whispered.

“Harry? We do not…” For once, Severus was not sure of how to proceed. He cleared his throat and tried again. “If you do not wish it…” He stopped, confused. Wasn’t this supposed to be all about what he, Severus, wanted? When had he become concerned about what his fiancé wanted, as well? When had he fully released the desire to bend the younger man to his will?

Severus took a couple of steps backward, eyes resting on the younger man intently. He took a deep breath and tried to bring order to his jumbled thoughts. “If you would prefer to wait…I can accommodate your desire, Harry.” His eyes hardened suddenly.

“Make no mistake, I will not be denied after our marriage. However, if you are not…” He paused delicately and sneered, just a little. “In the mood, as it were, I have no objection to waiting until our wedding night.”

Well. That was unexpected. Harry felt a warm bubbling roll of sensation deep in the pit of his stomach. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. Severus was telling him that he wasn’t going to force the issue. Not now, at any rate. What did that mean? Harry shook his head, troubled by this new development, though he couldn’t have said precisely why.

He looked up, meeting Severus’ eyes. What he saw there cut through his own ambivalence, causing him to realize something he hadn’t even known was gnawing at him. Severus wouldn’t force him. There was no need to force him, and Severus knew it. 

Against all odds, he was attracted to the older man. Against all odds, he enjoyed being close to him, touching him, kissing him. He’d been amazed by the power of his body’s response during their first time together. Harry trembled, remembering the power of that strange fire that had coursed through his body. He took a step closer to Severus, his mind busily processing every conflicting emotion that was inside him.

Severus remained still. A bit of patience at this point would pay off handsomely, he thought carefully. If Harry came to him willingly, then Severus could tell himself he was justified in forcing this marriage on the younger man, and he could continue to believe it. With his invocation of the Matrimonium Persolvo, he was merely speeding up something that would have happened eventually anyway, he told himself. He did not allow himself to contemplate his next move, should Harry decide not to come to him willingly. 

Harry took another step forward, then stopped. His emerald gaze searched Severus’ face intently. He saw desire, and restraint. He saw yearning, though he did not understand exactly what Severus yearned for. He was surprised to realize that it mattered to him. He grew weary of all this analyzing. Harry made his decision then.

He took the final step forward, closing the gap between them. His hands came up to clasp Severus’ and place the older man’s arms around his waist. He pressed their bodies frankly together and lifted his face. Severus’ eyes widened, seeing the look of stark desire in Harry’s. His strangled, “Harry, are you certain?” made the younger man smile.

“Yes.” With that, Harry reached up, pressing his lips against the older man’s. His mouth opened, warm tongue stroking against Severus’ bottom lip. As he gained entrance, Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and he gave himself over to the bubbling heat within him. He heard a groan and was not certain who had uttered it.

His legs wrapped around Severus’ waist as the older man picked him up and rasped out, “Bed. Now.” There would be no more objections, no more thinking.

Harry made an approving noise and dedicated himself to exploring the entirety of the warm mouth against his own. Lips and tongue mapped every crevice, every surface, with surety and desire. He gasped as he felt himself being deposited on the bed and Severus’ firm body suddenly pressed up against the length of his own. The molten steel pressed into his hip had him shuddering with want.

They broke apart momentarily, struggling out of their clothing, tossing it carelessly aside. Then Severus was all over him, surrounding him, covering him. Every nerve ending in his body fired simultaneously and he cried out from the intensity of that carnal touch. Harry threw his head back onto the pillows, exposing his neck. His hands reached up to squeeze at the firm buttocks that were thrusting slowly into his hips.

Their erections brushed together, fanning the flames of their mutual need. Severus thrust against him repeatedly, murmuring incoherently. His teeth caught a nipple between them, biting down until he was rewarded with a cry of surrender. 

“Yes…oh yes. Now. I want you in me. Now.” Harry couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to be filled, overwhelmed, taken, claimed. Severus wasted no time, then. He kissed his way from Harry’s nipples to his thighs, leaving reddened marks of ownership along the way. 

A muttered, “Accio lubricant” had Harry’s hips thrusting upward, desperately seeking deeper contact. He spread his legs wider, gasped and shuddered as he felt one slick finger teasing his entrance. 

Severus slowly sank into his lover’s body, coaxing the tight muscle to open for him. His mouth busily sucked at the delicate skin of Harry’s inner thighs, memorizing their taste and texture. He added another finger and firmly prodded Harry’s prostate, causing the younger man to arch and buck into his hand. Carefully, he stretched the opening as wide as he dared, then added a third finger, twisting and turning inside his mate.

He pulled back, ignoring Harry’s moan of protest, slicking his cock generously. He rose over his lover, lips stretched in a feral smile of pure lust. One smooth thrust had him fully seated inside Harry’s warm, welcoming body. He rested his weight on his elbows, holding still until he felt the telltale twitch of hips that told him to move.

Harry’s legs came up to wrap around his thighs, hips thrusting, pulling Severus as deep inside himself as possible. His hands scrabbled and found purchase at Severus’ shoulders. His mouth latched onto the delicate skin covering Severus’ collarbone and he sucked, leaving his own mark behind. 

Severus set the pace; slow and steady, repeatedly stroking over the delicious bundle of nerves that made his Harry twitch and whine for more. Unable to maintain control any longer, he began to pound in and out of that delectably tight channel, harder and faster as his climax neared. 

He reached down to grasp Harry’s cock firmly, fisting it in time with his thrusts. Closer and closer they came to the edge of completion. Severus squeezed Harry’s cock, sliding his fingers over the head and twisting. With a long guttural cry, Harry climaxed against him, prick pulsing warm semen over their stomachs. The involuntary clenching of muscle around Severus’ cock was enough to send him tumbling after Harry, crying out his own satisfaction. 

Panting heavily, he thrust lazily, allowing Harry’s body to milk every last drop of seed from him. His head dropped to Harry’s shoulder. He felt gentle hands stroking his hair, felt Harry gasping below him. Exhausted, he raised his head and kissed the younger man gently. Harry’s eyes were wide open, dazed with afterglow. 

His softening member slid out of Harry’s body. Without a word, he gathered Harry close to him, turned them and wrapped arms and legs around the younger man. He dropped kisses on the beautiful face, stroked the smooth skin beneath his fingers. Harry sighed contentedly and they both slid into sleep, not bothering with cleaning charms or sheets to cover them.

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

Part Six

When Severus awoke the next morning, he was alone. His clothing was folded and placed neatly in a pile at the foot of the bed next to him. He wasn’t sticky anymore. The sheets were clean and dry, pulled chastely up to his chest…and empty. His body ached delightfully but no smile crossed his face. He was alone. He found he didn’t like that feeling. 

Severus’ temper worsened as he showered and dressed. He padded barefoot into the sitting room and found, to his disappointment, that he was still alone. Harry wasn’t there. He’d left a note though, thanking Severus for the lovely day and telling him he’d see him in a few days. No mention was made of the explosive passion between them. 

The note suggested that they meet on Friday to go over the final version of the contract. Severus wrote a short, reserved note of acceptance and let it go. He couldn’t force Harry to spend time with him, no matter how much he wanted to. The man would come to him or not, as he chose. Severus found himself wishing very much that Harry would seek him out that day. 

Harry didn’t. Nor did he seek out Severus’ company the next day. Finally, on Thursday, Severus’ fireplace flared and Harry’s face was in it. The young man surprised him by stepping through and immediately coming to kiss Severus.

“Hello, Severus,” was all he said. It was nearly enough. Severus merely sniffed and returned the kiss, arms wrapping naturally around Harry’s waist. He allowed himself to lean into the caress for a delicious moment before he reluctantly broke it.

“Have you had a productive week, then?” Harry grinned at him and nodded. He busied himself making tea and sat down at the kitchen table. Severus followed him, uncertain as to what was expected of him. Harry placed a cup in front of him and began to tell him about his recent activities.

“Emma is cutting a tooth. Ron and Hermione both said to tell you hello. Sirius is beside himself; it’s just occurred to him that he has to dress formally for the wedding. Poppy and I have been busy reorganizing the Infirmary. How was your week?”

Severus leveled an unreadable look at him. “Long. I’ve finished my lesson plans for the year and produced the healing potions Poppy asked for.”

Harry beamed at him. “Good. Would you like to spend the afternoon together, then?” 

Severus inclined his head. “I suppose.”

Harry’s smile dimmed a bit. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Severus would not give in to this ridiculous notion he had to demand to know why Harry had left without a word. 

“Yes, there is. You’re glowering at me. You haven’t glowered at me in awhile. What’s wrong?” Harry got up and came around to stand next to Severus, then leaned down to press a kiss to his temple.

Severus sighed. “Nothing is wrong. I am simply unaccustomed to your habits, Harry.” 

Harry looked confused. “What habits?” He thought a moment, then understanding slid across his face. “Oh. I woke up before you and left.” He turned inquiring eyes on his fiancé. “You wanted me to stay? I thought we’d agreed…”

Severus cut him off. “We agreed on nothing. You told me you preferred not to share my bed on a permanent basis. I have found that I prefer having you in it the next morning.”

“I see.” Harry’s voice was thoughtful, but not hostile. “I’m sorry if I offended you.”

The two men spent the afternoon in quiet conversation over a game of Wizard’s chess. Harry lost, spectacularly, but decided it was still time well spent in pacifying his soon to be husband.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
They met again, Harry and Severus, the next evening to sign the contract. Severus noted that there were no significant changes to it and signed it without comment. Harry had not removed the line concerning separate bedrooms, nor had he removed the clause about negotiating a divorce contract at a later date. 

Severus knew he could force the issue of separate bedrooms and probably win, but he also knew that if he did so, Harry would revert to wearing the cold mask of indifference that Severus hated so much. So he let it go. They were going to be married for a long time, after all. They hadn’t been seeing each other for very long, he told himself. 

He was shocked when he realized it had only been three weeks and a bit since Harry had received the letter from the Ministry. In some ways, they’d come very far and in others, they hadn’t moved an inch. He knew his own feelings had changed much more than Harry’s had.

He’d been flummoxed by the younger man’s mature acceptance of the situation, shocked by the lack of open hostility and stunned by Harry’s intense physical response to his attentions. The most telling blow had been the accommodations Harry had made to his home, so that Severus could be content there. He grew quieter as the evening passed, thinking hard about what this might mean for their marriage.

Severus barely noticed when Harry rose to take his leave. He came back to himself when Harry pressed an unexpectedly passionate kiss to his lips. “Hello? Severus? I’m going now. I’ll see you in the morning, right? The ceremony is at two o’clock.”

Rousing himself, he snapped, “I am aware of that. I have no intention of being late to my own wedding.” His stomach rolled suddenly in response to those words. He was getting married tomorrow. To Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world. What was he thinking? 

Severus shook himself. He was nervous. Unthinkable. He kissed Harry firmly and sent him on his way. Severus Snape was not nervous, about anything, ever. In the silence of the room, he was forced to admit to himself that he was, indeed, nervous. Resolutely, he pushed the fear aside and told himself he was doing the right thing, the only thing. He would not back out now. He didn’t want to. Moreover, he was fairly certain Harry was not as opposed to their marriage as he had been.

He resigned himself to an uphill battle in some ways. He knew he could break through Harry’s reserve with sex. He knew that Harry trusted him, to a small degree. He told himself it was enough to work with. Then he went to bed, restless and wishing tomorrow was already over with, so they could just get on with it.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sunrise. Gold tinged beams of light touched the puffy clouds, turning them pink and lavender. The sun crept into the sky reluctantly. Equally reluctant, Harry swam to consciousness slowly. Suddenly remembering what day it was, he shot up in the bed and banged his head on the headboard. Repeatedly. 

Shuddering and moaning to himself, “I cannot do this,” Harry made his way to the shower and indulged himself as long as he dared. He dressed in stark black trousers and a black dress shirt, then padded downstairs for coffee. He’d need a lot of coffee to get through this day.

He was well into his third cup of the day when Sirius’ head poked through the fire. “Good morning. Are you all right?” His concerned voice cut through the fog surrounding Harry and made him finally raise his head from the coffee cup.

“No. I’m getting married. Against my will, remember?” Harry’s morose stare caused Sirius to sink into the opposite chair and attempt to bring comfort to his godson.

“It will be all right. You and Snape..er, Severus seem to get along well enough, Harry. It’s not as though you have a choice. I thought you were going to make the best of it.”

Harry thought this was perhaps the most surreal conversation he’d ever had with his godfather. He smiled grimly at the notion of Sirius Black actually admitting that Severus Snape ‘got along’ with anyone, especially his very own godson. Briefly, he wondered what bizarre alternate universe he’d dropped into. The chuckle that escaped his tightly set lips made the hair stand up on the back of Sirius’ neck. 

“I know. I have no choice. I understand that. Doesn’t mean I have to like it, Sirius. Please…allow me to wallow, just this once, in self pity. The man has rearranged my entire life and has the gall to expect me to like it.” Harry’s voice was low, sorrowful, full of regret. 

Sirius was sympathetic but pragmatic. “You don’t have to like it, Harry. Of course you can wallow…if you really want to. Will it help?” He answered his own question. “No, it won’t. Perhaps you’ll feel better if you stop wallowing and just get on with it.”

“Maybe. I don’t care right now. It’s early yet. By this time tomorrow, I will be a married man, and quite likely, a pregnant one too.” Harry shuddered.

“I thought you were looking forward to having children.” Sirius questioned the young man gently. He didn’t know where this was coming from. Harry had seemed content for the past few weeks, accepting of his fate.

“I am. Really. It’s just…” He broke off, raked a hand through his already disordered hair and attempted to explain himself. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to fall in love. Now I’ll never know, not for a long time.”

Sirius’ response was gentle. “As much as I hate to even entertain the possibility, it seems I must. Don’t you think you could fall in love with Sna…I mean Severus?”

Harry raised his eyes, staring in something akin to horror. “Are you insane? The man is forcing me to marry him. How on earth could I love him after that, even if I wanted to?”

Harry drank deeply from the cup in front of him. “Okay, the sex is tolerable. Better than tolerable. It’s bloody well amazing. Sex does not a marriage make, Sirius. We get along reasonably well out of bed, I suppose.”

Sirius winced. “Could you not mention bed, sex and Snape in the same breath, please?”

Harry snickered. “You asked. I’m telling you. No matter how attracted to him I am, no matter how well we get along, I keep coming back to the same truth. This is forced. I would not be marrying him today if he hadn’t forced the issue with that damned Matrimonium Persolvo.”

“I know. However, he did force the issue. I thought you’d decided to not fight it.” Sirius didn’t understand that attitude. He’d have gone to Azkaban first. He wasn’t Harry, though, and couldn’t decide for him. 

“I’m not going to fight it. I’m going to sit here and drink coffee and bemoan my fate until it’s time to prepare for the ceremony. At that point, I will bury my self pity and be the good little husband I’m expected to be.” Harry glanced at his godfather apologetically.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to dump on you, Sirius. You got here too early.” His smile was self deprecating. “It will be all right. It’s just so hard to keep up the pretense sometimes.”

Sirius nodded, understanding. Resolutely he changed the subject. “So, Remus tells me you’ve been practicing on little Emma.”

The two men talked of other things for a good long while. When Molly arrived, Harry stood and hugged her, thanking her for all her hard work. He went upstairs and took another shower, using the time to subdue his emotions. He took several deep breaths and clamped down hard on his rising panic. He felt like he was about to sign his very life away. In some ways, he was. 

He knew there was no help for it, though. He dressed again, this time putting on the heavy, rich matrimonial robes. He tamed his hair, put on his boots and dropped the ring for Severus in his pocket. Slowly, he left the room and stood at the top of the stairs, fighting his rising anxiety. 

He looked down the stairwell, finally, and his breath caught in his throat. There was his husband to be, resplendent in his wedding robes. His hair was caught back neatly at his nape with a matching dark green silk ribbon. Sensing the presence of another, he raised his head and smiled when he realized it was Harry standing there. Harry didn’t smile back. He simply couldn’t.

“You look very handsome, Harry. Are you ready?” Harry took the steps as slowly as he dared. When he reached Severus’ side, he did smile, weakly.

“You look nice too. That color suits you. I’m ready. Are you?” Severus nodded gravely. That damned mask of indifferent reserve was firmly in place. No matter, Severus thought, he’d break it down that night. He quelled the sudden stab of vicious annoyance that raced through his body. Why couldn’t the brat just relax and accept it? They were getting married. They were good together, in and out of bed. Surely the method by which they had arrived at this day didn’t matter. Except that it did, Severus knew it did.

Firmly, he pushed such thoughts aside and concentrated on his intended. He slid his arm through Harry’s and led him to the library to engage in conversation with the others. The wedding was going to be very small. No reporters, no endless field of guests they barely knew; just themselves and Harry’s family and close friends.

Everyone had arrived, finally. Albus was outside in the garden setting up the marriage altar. The twins were busy seating the few guests. Before Harry knew it, they were standing in front of Albus. Harry’s conscious mind went away then; he watched the proceedings through a fog and did not feel as though he were actually participating.

He came back to himself briefly when Albus told him, for the second time, to place the ring on Severus’ finger. Fumbling, he drew it out of his pocket and slid it on the other man as impersonally as possible. He had no memory of reciting his wedding vows, but he supposed he must have, or they’d not have gotten to the exchange of rings. 

Dimly, he signed the marriage certificate and watched it copy itself, sending the original to the Ministry Records Department. He did not know who else had signed as official witnesses, but he supposed someone must have. He stepped forward and kissed Severus chastely on the lips when instructed to do so, pulling back as quickly as possible. He forced a smile of thanks when the small group congratulated them. Never once did he look into his husband’s eyes. 

He got through the reception afterward by staying as far away from Severus as possible, and chatting inanely at anyone who stopped long enough to listen. Finally, everyone was gone. Harry curled up in a ball on the sofa in the library, staring into the fireplace. He nearly tumbled off headfirst into the flames when he felt the heavy hand on his shoulder.

Severus stared. What had gotten into Harry? He’d thought they’d come to an understanding. He’d thought it was going to be all right. Clearly, it was not. The man was practically catatonic. Severus’ eyes flashed dangerously as he steadied the younger man and spoke sharply. 

”Snap out of it, Harry. It’s time for you to drink the potion. It’s time for the wedding night to commence.” His lips twisted in a satisfied smile. He’d won. This man was his husband, and would be for a very long time. Now they could relax and simply live their life together. Once Harry got over this attack of nerves or whatever it was.

Harry glanced at him, eyes shuttered. “All right. Let me just change out of these robes.” He glanced down at them in thinly veiled disgust. He wondered if he could simply burn them.

“You can do that later. Drink the potion, Harry. Then we will incant the fertility spell.” Severus handed him a large goblet full to the brim with the beautiful blue liquid. Harry accepted it silently and drank it down. They recited the short spell to ensure fertility, then Harry turned on his heel without another word. He looked back over his shoulder when he reached the doorway.

“I’ll be upstairs whenever you’re ready.” With that, he was gone. Moments later, Severus heard a shower running. He made his way upstairs, wondering how on earth he was going to break through and find Harry again. He barely recognized this cold eyed stranger.

When he reached the upstairs sitting room, he stood in front of the windows, waiting for Harry to come to him. When he didn’t, Severus made his way to his bedroom. Harry was already there waiting for him, and said nothing when Severus loomed over him.

“Harry, what’s wrong? I thought you at least enjoyed the way I can make you feel when we make love.”

Something seemed to snap inside Harry at that moment. He rose up, furious. His face was red, his eyes blazing green fury at his husband. He hissed, “We do not make love. We have sex. It’s entirely different.” He broke off, panting, and tried to gain control over his emotions. He failed.

“Have you forgotten that this marriage is a sham? We made vows today, and they didn’t mean a thing, because you forced me into this, Severus.” The volume of his voice rose even as the tone grew colder. Severus blanched. He hadn’t realized Harry was angry about that. He’d seemed so accepting, right from their first meeting. Severus had been able to lull himself into believing that, on some level, Harry wanted this as much as he did.

Now faced with the harsh truth, he lashed out. “This marriage is most certainly not a sham. We are legally married. You belong to me. You will abide by the contract, to the letter. Does it really matter how we got here? We are here and you have duties to perform.” Severus sneered at his husband, knowing this wasn’t helping matters, but beyond caring, so stung was he by Harry’s rejection.

The two men were standing very close to one another, chests heaving with the harsh depth of their emotions. Severus grasped Harry’s upper arms and yanked the younger man against his body, grinding his lips onto Harry’s, claiming them in a bruising kiss of possession. He whispered to his young husband, “You owe me a child, and I will claim what is mine this night. With or without your cooperation.” Then he kissed Harry again, putting all his considerable skill into the caress. 

At the third pass of Severus’ tongue over his lips, Harry sagged and opened his mouth. Severus immediately plunged into the warm welcoming depths, plundering the younger man’s lips and teeth, sucking his tongue harshly. Then Harry’s hands were in his hair, Harry’s tongue was battling with his own, Harry was moaning and gasping and hardening against him. Never once did he open his eyes.

Severus whispered a spell, and divested them both of their nightwear. He pushed Harry down onto the bed, and covered the smaller body with his own. He administered deep, drugging kisses, one after the other, until he felt Harry relax completely beneath him. When Harry’s hips began to thrust up and he began to shudder with need, Severus reached for the jar of lubricant and prepared his husband, quickly, roughly. He was suddenly consumed by the need to be inside his Harry, surrounded by all that heat and slickness and clenching muscle. He wanted to feel Harry’s surrender. 

Then he was sinking into that hot, musky opening, thrusting hard and fast, claiming ownership of the man who writhed so willingly against him. Harry found his release seconds before Severus emptied himself into his husband. Shuddering, they rested against one another, neither saying a word. As their bodies cooled, Harry whispered the cleaning spell and turned on his side, facing away from Severus.

Severus lay back, panting. On the one hand, he thrilled in the knowledge that he’d been able to break through to Harry, had been able to wring genuine responses from him. They were angry responses, but at least Harry was fully present for the conception of their child. On the other hand, he surprised himself by feeling ashamed of the fact that he’d broken the younger man to his will. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as he’d thought it would be.

He reached a hand out tentatively to stroke the bare shoulder that was all he could see of his husband. He whispered, “I’m sorry. Next time will be better.” 

Harry laughed, a grim sound that chilled Severus to his marrow. He rolled over to face Severus and the look in his eye brought Severus up short. “There won’t be a next time, until after this baby is born. Do you understand me? Do not touch me.” He rose quickly, not looking at Severus, and left the room. Severus heard the sound of Harry’s own bedroom door closing, and the snick of the lock falling into place.

Well. Severus wasn’t going to let that go unchallenged, he told himself. He’d touch his husband whenever he liked and as often as he liked. He’d begin first thing in the morning. They had to be sure Harry had conceived, or else they had to try again. The potion was effective for seventy two hours. Harry would be pregnant at the end of that time, but he might not be right now. Severus found himself hoping that they needed to try again.

Severus would be tender, but firm. He would be passionate; he would make Harry enjoy himself. He did not let himself dwell on the cold anger in Harry’s eyes. He did not let himself dwell on the dead sound in Harry’s voice. He cleaned the sheets and tried to relax. Sleep was a long time coming for him that night.

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven

Harry didn’t sleep at all the night of his wedding. He sat cross legged in the sanctuary of his bedroom and meditated. He had lost control badly and he needed desperately to get it back. He found his center of calm within himself and drew strength from it. He examined his anger, his fear, his frustration and his sense of helplessness, then he put those feelings into a box and locked it tightly. He placed the box behind strong mental walls and told himself he wouldn’t allow that box to be opened. 

Like Pandora ’s Box, this one was better left hidden, untouched by anyone. To open it would unleash untold devastation on the world that Harry was forced to live in. Harry spent a long time regaining contact with his magical core, letting the power wash over him and soothe his frayed nerves. He spent more time consciously calming himself, drawing on his training and his need for peace. At last, near dawn, Harry felt like he could face his marriage with equanimity. He would never be happy about it, he knew that, but he felt as though he could go back to being civil. 

He sighed. He supposed he would have to make peace with his husband. Severus was liable to throw a temper tantrum if he didn’t. Harry didn’t need that. He mostly wanted to be left alone, but if he didn’t give the appearance of being willing to endure the man’s company, he knew that his husband would feel obligated to force it upon him. 

He rose and dressed quickly, then padded downstairs to get a breakfast tray. For two. He grimaced. He’d much rather take his coffee and the paper outside to watch the sunrise. Instead, he climbed the stairs and knocked softly at Severus’ door.

The door opened immediately, as though Severus had been standing on the other side, waiting for him. Perhaps he had been, thought Harry with little interest in the matter. “I brought breakfast.” He strode inside and placed the tray on the table by the window. “Come, sit, eat while it’s hot.”

He made no mention of last night and would not, unless Severus forced it. Severus, after a careful look at a now serene Harry, decided not to. He took the opposite chair and accepted his tea, fixed the way he liked it, from Harry. They ate and drank in silence.

Harry banished the dishes, and sipped his third cup of coffee, then turned to look Severus in the eye. “I suppose we’d better see Poppy today, to find out if I’ve conceived. If I haven’t...” He paused and shot a look of subdued passion at his husband.

“If I haven’t…we’ll need to try again.” Severus smiled at that. It seemed Harry had had a change of heart in the night. Severus wasn’t going to question it; he simply reached out and took Harry’s hand in his own, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Very well. We’ll go as soon as I’ve dressed.” Severus was still reserved, his face clearly showing his confusion and uncertainty. He made no move to touch Harry, which the younger man was grateful for. He wasn’t quite ready for that, just yet. Harry gave an inward sigh. He supposed they’d have to have sex again before Severus relaxed completely. He knew he should apologize for his outburst, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“I’ll be downstairs whenever you’re ready.” Harry left the room, coffee cup in hand, and went downstairs to wait.

They took the floo directly to Poppy’s office and asked her to perform the diagnostic spell that would tell them if Harry was pregnant or not. She offered her congratulations and told Harry the reception had been lovely, simply lovely. He kissed her on the cheek and thanked her, snorting silently to himself. He didn’t remember the reception, but it didn’t matter.

Moments later he was wearing one of the awful Infirmary gowns and Poppy was running a wand over his abdomen. She stood back after a moment and smiled. Her voice was warm when she spoke. “Congratulations. You’re pregnant.”

Poppy issued instructions to Harry and told Severus he needed to brew a nutrient potion. They discussed the best ways to combat nausea, backaches, swollen ankles and the host of other symptoms Harry could look forward to. At some point, Severus reached over and took Harry’s hand, squeezing it gently. Harry didn’t pull away. It would serve no purpose now. 

Poppy’s last admonishment filled Harry with relief. “No penetrative sex for the duration of the pregnancy. You don’t want to risk a miscarriage.” She winked at Harry. Severus’ face fell, but he hid it quickly. He hadn’t realized there would be that sort of stricture in place. No matter. They would manage. There were plenty of other things they could do. Severus would see to that.

He suggested lunch in Diagon Alley to celebrate and Harry acquiesced. They talked quietly during the meal, of inconsequential things. Severus suggested shopping for baby things, but Harry declined, stating that he was tired and wanted to rest. So Severus took him home. Harry kissed him briefly when they arrived. Severus wrapped his arms around his husband, glad for any physical contact he could get.

Severus kissed him back, a slow sensuous glide of lips on lips. When he broke the kiss, Harry yawned hugely, grinning sheepishly at him. “I’m sorry. I just need a nap. I’ll see you for supper, all right?”

Harry climbed the stairs, feeling emotionally drained and physically exhausted. He stumbled into his bedroom, kicked off his shoes and fell onto the bed into a sound sleep. When he awoke several hours later, he felt much refreshed. He found his hands going to his abdomen several times, cradling the child within protectively. Now more than ever, he had to keep control over himself. It wouldn’t do to lose the child and have to start over.

Sleepily, he stumbled his way downstairs, eyes half shut. He sat at the dining room table and snapped his fingers. When Dobby appeared he said one word, “Coffee.” Dobby set the pot and an empty mug down in front of him. Without looking, he poured, added cream and sugar, and drank. Then he spit it out. 

“That,” he said dangerously to the house elf, “is not coffee. What the hell is that?” 

Dobby cowered, but answered him. “It is coffee, Master Harry. Master Severus called it decaffeinated. Dobby is not knowing it would taste different. It is smelling the same.”

Cautiously, Harry took another sip. It really didn’t taste all the different. He could tell, of course, that there wasn’t as much caffeine in it, but there was some. He wondered why on earth Severus would do such a thing to antagonize him. He thought for a moment, and smiled. Of course. Too much caffeine might harm the baby. Severus had done this without telling him in order to provoke him to anger.

Harry snorted. The man was probably trying to get laid again. Well, that wasn’t going to happen. He smiled at the house elf. “Thank you Dobby. I’d forgotten that I need to switch to this kind of coffee.”

Dobby stared at him and disappeared. A moment later, Severus entered the room cautiously. Harry smiled benignly at him. “Thank you, Severus, for remembering to switch the coffee brands. This is quite good.”

Severus nodded, mystified. “You’re welcome.”

Three cups later Harry was ready for conversation. “Have you told anyone?”

Severus nodded. “Hermione firecalled to see how we were getting on, so I mentioned it. She’s pleased and wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night. I said yes, if you were feeling up to it.” 

Harry nodded. “That’ll be fine. Anyone else?” 

Severus smiled tentatively. “I thought we’d do that together.”

Harry nodded again, eyes unsmiling. “Fine. Fancy a game of chess, then?”

Severus followed him to the library and set up the game. He tried again. “Harry, are you all right?”

Harry’s response was lackluster at best. “I’m fine, Severus. It’s far too early for any nasty symptoms.”

They played two games, each winning one. Harry answered when Severus spoke, but didn’t initiate any conversation. At the end of the second game, Harry said he needed to answer the pile of post on his desk and told Severus he’d see him later.

Annoyed at being so summarily dismissed, Severus retreated to his study on the second floor. The moment he was gone, Harry sagged in relief. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. 

The evening passed. Harry got hungry after awhile and Dobby brought him some sandwiches. He did not want to share another meal with Severus, so he ate them in solitude and read the paper. He grew sleepy again and went upstairs near midnight. To his surprise, Severus was waiting for him at the door to Harry’s bedroom.

“I’d like you to sleep with me tonight, Harry. I apologize if last night was too rough for you.” He reached out and stroked a hand across Harry’s cheek gently. Severus wrapped his arms around his young husband and held him close, neither of them saying a word.

Finally, Harry tipped his head up and said, “It’s all right. I clearly enjoyed it. Aside from that, we were successful. Your heir is on the way.” He walked into his bedroom, gesturing for Severus to follow him. 

Harry disrobed and climbed into bed. He sat watching as Severus took his own clothes off. He considered his husband’s form; the pale, well muscled chest with its dark cherry nipples and faint trails of black hair were really quite attractive. He no longer saw Severus’ rather considerable nose as being hooked or beaky. Instead, Harry thought it rather patrician. It certainly suited his husband’s face with its intelligently high forehead and sculpted cheekbones. 

Surprisingly delicate eyebrows framed dark coals that weren’t ever as dead empty as Harry used to think they were. Rather, his husband’s eyes glowed with banked fire most of the time. His hands were strong, yet delicate, with tapered, talented fingers. Harry admitted to himself, as Severus turned ‘round, that his husband had an arse to die for. Sweetly curved and muscular, Harry was quite attached to the sight of his husband walking away from him. Harry wasn’t sure when he’d reached that conclusion, but he knew it was true. 

Midnight black hair against porcelain pale skin made for a most compelling brand of dark sensuality. Harry commented, mouth dry with desire. “You, Severus Snape, are a most attractive man.”

Severus climbed into bed and took Harry in his arms, kissing him softly on the lips. He whispered, “You are the beautiful one. I only hope the child doesn’t inherit my nose.”

Harry chuckled and returned the caress, tongue dipping inside his husband’s mouth. Soon they were both panting against each other. Severus was oddly gentle as he grasped Harry’s erection between deft fingers. He carefully pressed himself against Harry, aligning their erections so they were touching all along each other’s length. Harry gasped and bucked his hips up. Severus rubbed against him, feeling his own excitement mount. 

Harry thrust his hips again, enjoying the delicious friction and the gentle build to climax. He reached down between them and wrapped his hand around both erections, squeezing and releasing as he moaned his pleasure into Severus’ mouth.

They came together, and it was a warm waterfall of sensation rather than the stormy intensity of their previous encounters. Harry felt warmed through and contentedly sated when it was over. With a final kiss to Severus’ mouth, Harry mumbled the cleaning spells, pulled up the covers and followed his husband into sleep. 

He awoke in the middle of the night, desperately needing the loo. A warm arm was wrapped completely around him and one of Severus’ legs was between his own, nudging him a little. He carefully began to extricate himself from the embrace, not wanting to wake the other man. As he exited the bed, Severus mumbled and reached for him. He whispered, “I’ll be right back.”

Needs attended to, he crawled back into the bed. Immediately an arm slid beneath his neck and another encircled his waist. He curled up sleepily into the embrace and drifted back off quickly. 

He woke to bright sunshine and a cup of coffee on the night table. He drank it gratefully, dressed, and went downstairs, feeling considerably more cheerful than he had the previous morning. He mumbled as he slid into his seat.

“Thanks for the coffee.” Severus nodded and passed him a plate of eggs and bacon. He ate silently, drank two more cups of coffee and felt vaguely human a half hour later. He looked up, smiling slightly. 

”I suppose we should get the rest of our things moved today or tomorrow.” 

“Everything’s ready except what we’re using now.” Severus looked at him, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Harry didn’t try to figure it out.

“All right. What would you like to do today?” Harry tried to look interested, he really did. Evidently it didn’t work. 

“I have a potion to brew. It should be finished in time for supper with the Weasleys.” Harry nodded and Severus left the room. He came back a moment later, a small vial of pink liquid in his hand. He set it in front of Harry.

“This is your nutrient potion. I’ll be brewing another batch today. You should drink it every morning after you’ve eaten.” 

Harry nodded and quaffed it in a single swallow. “Thank you. It tastes rather better than the stuff Poppy used to make me drink.”

“It’s different from the restorative she used to give you when you’d fallen off your broom one too many times.” Severus smirked at him, then left again.

They had lunch together, and the conversation was easier this time. They got dressed for their evening with the Weasleys and both relaxed further. They did not discuss anything remotely personal; Severus was unsure of his reception and Harry simply didn’t care.

They didn’t discuss where they would sleep that night. Harry simply went to his room and Severus followed him. When they were in bed, Severus took Harry in his arms and kissed him, a question in the caress. 

Harry considered that question, a mix of conflicting emotions sliding through his conflicted mind. He’d enjoyed oral intimacies with previous lovers; would it be such a terrible thing to initiate such a personal touch with his own husband? Harry didn’t want to risk falling headlong into such liberties, but found he very much wanted to experience the taste and smell and texture of his husband. Finally realizing that a rather awkward silence had fallen between them, Harry acquiesced by pulling Severus closer and whispering, “I want to taste you.”

Severus lay back on the pillows and savored his husband’s attentions. Harry explored every inch of creamy white skin with hands and lips and teeth and tongue, delighting in the noises he was able to elicit from his normally stoic husband. He licked his way down the well muscled torso and took Severus into his mouth, nibbling along the underside of his cock, dragging his tongue along the head, and sucking strongly from root to tip.

When Severus came, shuddering and gasping Harry’s name, Harry swallowed every drop and slid his body back up Severus’ to kiss him on the mouth, allowing the other man to taste himself on Harry’s tongue. 

Severus embraced him fiercely, thrilled at this sign that Harry was warming to him again. He flipped them over and plundered his husband’s mouth, sliding his tongue into every part of Harry’s mouth. He licked his way along Harry’s jaw to his ear and bit gently. Harry cried out and Severus allowed himself a smile of satisfaction.

He nipped and licked and sucked his way to Harry’s nipples, laving them into diamond hardness. Then he moved lower, caressing Harry’s abdomen with cheeks and fingers, tongue and lips. He dipped into Harry’s navel repeatedly until the young man was mindless with pleasure. He sat back on his heels and licked the head of Harry’s erect cock, then swallowed him whole. He buried his nose in the soft coarse hair at the base of Harry’s cock and relaxed his throat muscles, humming periodically. 

Harry moaned and gasped, hands digging into Severus’ shoulders, then moving to tangle in his hair. Severus let his cock go and Harry moaned the loss, then howled when Severus tongued his bollocks repeatedly. He set to again, lashing Harry’s erection over and over with his tongue, burying it in his warm mouth and sucking strongly. Harry cried out his pleasure and exploded down Severus’ throat. 

Sleepy and sated, his jaw a bit sore, Severus slid up and took Harry in his arms. They fell asleep quickly and woke looking into each other’s eyes. By mutual consent they spent the day together, discussing everything that came into their minds, from the current state of political affairs to potential names for their child. 

That day set the pattern for the rest of their brief honeymoon. Severus didn’t feel as though they were getting any closer, but he no longer felt as though they were completely apart either. They refrained from discussing their relationship, but everything else was fair game. They spent every night in each other’s arms, not talking, simply sharing their bodies with one another.

On the night before they were to take up residence in their rooms at Hogwarts, they had Sirius and Remus, as well as Ron, Hermione and the baby over for supper. Harry was glowing and content again, Sirius noted with a smile. He was glad for his godson. No good would come from brooding over what couldn’t be changed. He hoped Harry would find some small measure of happiness, and it seemed he had. Sirius never noticed that Harry’s glow didn’t reach his eyes.

The evening ended quite late, and Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Severus was disappointed, but told himself that he couldn’t expect sex every night. He rolled the sleeping man into his arms and settled Harry comfortably against his chest. He supposed it should worry him that they didn’t really discuss anything personal, but Severus was reluctant to disturb the surface tranquility of their newfound peace. He told himself that he could live with their marriage quite well in the state it was in. He avoided any deeper thoughts and fell into a restless slumber some time later.

He never saw Harry’s eyes snap open as he drifted off to sleep. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and dropped off himself.

The school year started without incident. Harry was very busy in the Infirmary and often took lunch with Poppy in her office. By the middle of October, he was feeling queasy in the mornings; Severus added an anti-nausea potion to his nutritive potion and the queasiness eased somewhat. On those rare occasions when Harry vomited, Severus was there to soothe him and help him get cleaned up. 

When his back started to ache, Severus massaged it with fragrant relaxing oils. When he could no longer stand the smell of coffee in any form, Severus brought home six different kinds of tea and brewed them all, until they found something Harry liked. 

As the autumn term progressed, Harry found he needed a nap after lunch in order to keep going. Severus was at the door to the Infirmary each day to escort him back to their rooms and tuck him into bed. An hour’s rest and he was right as rain again. They met in the hall for supper each evening, and Harry found himself enjoying his conversations with the other teachers. When he began to droop, Severus placed a gentle hand at the small of his back and guided him home. They sat together, Severus marking papers and Harry reading, most nights.

On weekends, they shopped for the baby, or visited Harry’s friends, who were fast becoming Severus’ friends as well. Sometimes, they went to a concert, or a play. These outings were always at Severus’ request, but Harry never said no. Often, they stayed overnight at Lilac Cottage, and always slept in Harry’s bedroom. 

One evening in their quarters at school, Harry looked up from his book and smiled. “This is nice.”

Severus made an absentminded noise of agreement, then said, “What is?”

Harry gestured between them. “This. Us. Being together.”

Severus smiled at him. “Yes it is.”

Harry looked steadily at him. “You’re taking very good care of the baby. Thank you.”

Severus was startled. “I’m not _just_ taking care of the baby. I’m taking care of you, Harry.”

Harry nodded and did not ask him why. He returned to his book to think about that. He thought about the fact that Severus always went with him when he visited the Weasleys or Sirius and Remus. He thought about the fact that Severus brought him six kinds of tea because coffee tasted nasty now. He thought about the fact that Severus always made sure his potions were on the night table when he woke up. 

He thought about the fact that Severus always made sure he got his nap in after lunch and wouldn’t let Poppy keep him from it, no matter how busy she was. He thought about how tender and passionate Severus was when they went to bed together. He began to think Severus was telling the truth about taking care of both of them.

When they retired for the night, Harry was very quiet, but more passionate than he had been in weeks. He kissed Severus deeply and pressed him back against the mattress, stroking his erection firmly. He nibbled at Severus’ neck and ears, kissed his throat and shoulders, bit lightly on his nipples and moaned as loud as Severus did at the contact. 

Harry ran his hands down Severus’ torso, enjoying the play of muscle against his fingertips. He was surprised when Severus whispered to him, “Get the lubricant, Harry. Please. I want you…inside me. Now.” Harry complied, still shocked. He’d never thought of Severus as a bottom, but the idea excited him. 

He considered what it might mean, that this proud man was willing to open himself to Harry in this fashion. He had a vague idea of what it might have cost Severus, to ask for this. Harry knew it was more than simple sexual desire that motivated his husband. He thought perhaps it was a wordless assurance that Severus felt more for Harry than he’d initially intended to. 

The thought did not disturb Harry as much as it once might have. He admitted to himself that he had deeper feelings for Severus, as well. Harry was reluctant to name those feelings, but he did not deny they existed. He wondered just exactly what Severus did feel for him, but couldn’t quite summon the courage to ask.

He spread his husband’s legs apart and settled between them, alternately mouthing his cock and teasing his entrance with a slick finger. Severus groaned deeply and thrust against that wriggling finger, silently asking for more. Harry obliged, sliding another finger inside his husband. He scissored the tight muscle gently, persuading it to open under his touch. Then he added a third finger and Severus bucked up hard against him, groaning as Harry brushed over his prostate firmly. 

Moments later, he was poised at the entrance to his mate’s body, the mushroom head of his cock teasing the sweet pucker. Harry slid inside his husband with one firm movement. He tried to hold still to give Severus time to adjust, but Severus was having none of it. He hissed in pleasure, “Move. Now. Fuck me. Hard.”

Harry did, setting a pounding rhythm that had them both crying out. Harry captured Severus’ mouth in a searing kiss, and felt that dark strange fire bubble through his veins. Nothing had ever felt so good in his entire life as that hot tight channel clenching around his cock. He wanted to fuck this man forever, he thought with some surprise. 

He felt his climax build sharply and reached down to fist his husband’s prick, giving a twist each time he reached the head, then sliding firmly back down to the base. When Severus came, he nearly brought the roof down with his reverberating growls of ecstasy. The pulsing against Harry’s stomach and the clenching of muscle around his cock sent him tumbling over the edge, crying out his own satisfaction. He collapsed against his husband, panting heavily. When he felt like he could move again, he lifted his head, kissed Severus firmly and said, “That was brilliant.” 

Carefully, he slid out of the moist heat of his spouse and held him close. He mumbled the spell that vanished the sticky mess from between them. “Are you all right?” Severus hadn’t said a word yet.

Severus nodded and snuggled closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m fine. Wonderful. Sleepy.” He yawned and Harry chuckled softly.

“I’m glad you approve.” Lazily, they lay entwined in each other, kissing softly and sliding closer to sleep. Harry’s eyes drifted shut; he thought he heard Severus say something as he lost consciousness, but he wasn’t certain and barely remembered it in the morning.

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

Part Eight

“I love you.” Severus whispered the words, certain Harry was asleep. There was no response, as he’d expected and he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Harry would never say it back to him, and would not welcome his feelings. He let the knowledge wash over him. He loved his husband. He loved Harry Potter Snape with everything inside him. He could never, ever tell him. If he did, Harry would retreat into reserved indifference.

Severus had never trusted anyone as he did Harry. He’d never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Harry. The depths of his feelings for his husband stunned him nearly as much as hearing himself asking to be taken had. He felt complete, as he never had before. He admitted to himself that he did not want a divorce; not now, not ever. Severus wanted Harry to be his forever. He loved the man beyond all reason, and he always would. He knew Harry could never feel the same, no matter how much Severus wished it, and he told himself he would never ask for more. If he did, he would wind up with nothing.

Severus didn’t think his heart could stand that, so he kept his silence and only whispered his love in the dead of night, when he was certain Harry would never know. A single tear of regret slid down one cheek as he carefully slid a hand over Harry’s slightly distended abdomen, cradling their child protectively. A long time later, he slept.

Harry’s feelings were growing, unbeknownst to his husband. As November wound its damp and chilly way to a close, he found himself seeking Severus out more and more often, just to see him, just to talk to him. He spent less time with his friends, and more time at home, just the two of them. Their conversations grew more personal, slowly but surely. 

One afternoon in early December, he appeared at the door to Severus’ office, a huge silly grin on his face. He’d just submitted to another health exam and Poppy had some rather interesting news to share.

He knocked once and Severus looked up, smiling at him. Harry couldn’t contain himself. He kissed his husband on the cheek enthusiastically. “Guess what?”

Severus smirked at him. “I’m sure I have no idea, so why don’t you tell me?”

“We’re having a girl. Poppy didn’t mean to tell me; it slipped out. I came straight here to tell you.” Harry was grinning at him, delighted. Truth be told, Severus was pleased too. There was plenty of time for a son later.

“That’s wonderful. You’re both healthy, I trust?” Severus kissed him back, on the lips this time.

Harry nodded. “We should decide what we’re doing for Christmas, all right? Think about it. I have to get back to work.” He squeezed his husband’s shoulder, bestowed another kiss on his cheek and was gone.

Harry was fair bouncing on his way back to the Infirmary. He was remarkably cheerful all that day. He finished his rounds early and hurried back to their quarters. He was going to make dinner this evening; they’d have a nice relaxing time at home, just the two of them. His husband had been looking tired lately and Harry wanted to soothe him. He didn’t question his feelings too closely. He simply did what felt right and made all Severus’ favorites for their evening meal.

He was just setting the table when Severus walked in, shoulders drooping. Harry greeted him with a soft kiss and a glass of wine. He urged Severus to sit down and relax. Harry put his things away for him and returned to sit next to him. They talked companionably about their day for half an hour, then Harry led Severus to the bath. He flipped open the taps and added soothing sandalwood oil to the water. He smiled hesitantly. 

“You look tired, Severus. Relax for awhile. Dinner will be ready by the time you’re finished.” 

Severus’ eyebrows rose at that. “Shouldn’t I be the one taking care of you, Harry?”

Harry huffed at him. “I feel fine. I can certainly manage to cook a meal properly. Let me take care of you for once, all right?”

Severus Snape was not a stupid man. Misguided at times, but certainly not unintelligent. He was not going to turn this down. “All right. I’d like that.”

Harry beamed at him and went off to put the finishing touches on their meal. Severus came out of the bath a little while later, thoroughly relaxed now.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry smiled contentedly. It felt good to see the tension lift from his husband’s body. A tense Severus Snape generally made Harry’s life less pleasant, and he wanted to savor his feelings of contentment. Finding out the sex of their child somehow made her more real in his mind and he needed to hold onto the tangible positives in their marriage, or go mad. 

They idly discussed Christmas plans and decided to spend the holiday at Lilac Cottage. They’d floo to the Burrow for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Harry expressed a wish to have a small New Year’s Eve gathering at their home; Severus was so relaxed and content that he didn’t argue. The house elves would do the work and it would make Harry happy.

They spent Christmas with Harry’s family, as he so desperately needed. For the first time in weeks, Harry was able to relax and chat easily with people he cared about. If he spent more time sitting next to his husband than he did talking with Ron or Sirius or Remus, no one commented on it. Harry told himself it was because he tired more easily these days.

They were just getting up to leave on Christmas night when Harry felt it; a tiny flutter rather like gas, but somehow more purposeful. He froze, his face a picture of consternation. 

Severus was instantly at his elbow, eyes concerned and voice quiet. “Are you all right?”

Harry nodded. “I think so.” He put Severus’ hand gently on his abdomen. “I think the baby just moved.”

Again there was that odd fluttering sensation, a bit like a muscle cramp, but without any pain. Severus’ eyes went wide. “I feel her, too.” He smiled. Harry smiled back at him and his breath caught in his throat.

No one who was present to observe that intimate moment ever again doubted how much Harry meant to his husband. No matter what he’d done to facilitate the marriage, it was clear that Severus loved Harry. Ron and Hermione, Molly and Sirius all could see the love shining from those dark eyes, the care etched upon the stern features.

Harry’s own feelings were not so clear, thought Sirius as he watched the couple. He didn’t show much emotion in his face these days, and what showed then was fascination with the child he carried. His green eyes rested on his husband’s only for a moment, then were focused downward, to where their child rested. At that moment, Sirius almost felt sorry for the old git. Almost.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
January came as it always does, and Harry grew larger. Their daughter gained strength and kicked often. It was shaping up to be a particularly nasty winter, and Harry chafed at staying indoors so much, but there was no help for it. He wasn’t going to risk a fall on the ice, no matter how much he longed for a breath of fresh air.

He was quite surprised one afternoon to wake up from his afternoon nap and find Severus watching him from a chair at the foot of the bed. The older man smiled at his sleepy husband and handed him a cup of green tea. Harry drank gratefully.

“The sun is out today. I thought you might like to go outside for a bit.” Severus spoke tentatively, as though he expected to be rejected, even with the promise of an outing. 

Harry never outright rejected his husband’s overtures; he simply never initiated any of his own. Severus grew increasingly frustrated and made those overtures less and less often, for which Harry was grateful. He was completely focused on his work in the Infirmary, his friends, and their child. 

Harry responded when Severus spoke to him. Harry responded when Severus initiated their sexual encounters. He did not encourage any interaction between them. He couldn’t; not without risking his carefully maintained wall of reserve. Harry was afraid to disturb his emotional calm where Severus was concerned. His resentment was an ever present ball of bile in the back of his throat. 

Harry smiled weakly and replied, “I’d like that, thank you.” He rose and dressed warmly, then followed Severus out of the room. When they reached the front doors of the castle, Severus picked Harry up carefully and cradled him against his chest. He strode to the Rose Garden and set Harry down on one of the benches. Severus cast a warming charm and sat next to his husband, carefully not touching him. He couldn’t bear the instant tension he felt in Harry’s body whenever they touched by accident.

They sat, not talking, for nearly an hour before Harry began to shift restlessly. Without a word, Severus picked him up again and they returned to their quarters. Harry immediately immersed himself in the latest Healer journal and Severus, with a sigh, went off to brew a potion. 

He stirred absently, thoughts on his husband. He had no idea how to bridge the emotional gulf between them. He’d never expected to want emotional intimacy. He began to realize he hadn’t thought out his plan very well in the beginning. He’d not accounted for his own feelings and how drastically they would change after their marriage. Severus hadn’t known he had the capacity to love another person. 

He tried to analyze the situation, and couldn’t. Harry went through the motions, and if Severus had been the same distant and uncaring individual that had first conceived of the plan to make Harry his, he might not have noticed what was missing. However, he wasn’t that man anymore, and he wanted his husband’s love. He despaired of ever gaining it. 

Harry woke every morning and kissed him dutifully on the cheek before throwing himself into his day. They had lunch together and Severus escorted him back to their rooms for his rest. They had supper together at least once a week, if Harry wasn’t on duty in the Infirmary, or off visiting his friends and relatives. He’d stopped inviting Severus to come with him just after Christmas, although he didn’t object whenever Severus indicated that he was coming with him.

He found himself actually enjoying the time they spent with Harry’s godfather, loathe though he was to admit it. Sirius, for his part, had mellowed considerably since realizing, on that Christmas evening, that Severus loved his godson. Sirius knew what unrequited love felt like, and his sympathy was marginal, given the circumstances, but it was present.

Severus found himself wondering if he should talk to Black about the sorry state of his marriage. Sirius knew Harry very well indeed; perhaps he might be able to offer some advice as to how Severus should proceed. He pondered that thought and decided it couldn’t possibly make things worse. His marriage, he thought bitterly, was an emotional wasteland of his own creation. 

Sighing, he put his thoughts aside and began to bottle the nutritive potion Harry still needed to drink each morning. All things considered, the pregnancy was going very well, and Harry was rarely ill these days. Still, Severus pampered him as best he knew how, by making sure his tea was always hot, and that he ate properly and rested enough. He didn’t know what else to do.

Some time later, he finished up his work and went to bed. Harry, as expected, was sound asleep already. Severus knew he could wake his husband, and Harry would respond dutifully to him. If he did not wake him, Harry would wait until three days after their last bout of sex, and initiate it himself. Severus knew the passion wasn’t simulated, at least, but the act felt mechanical all the same. There was no light in Harry’s eyes when they had sex; there was only the fiery flame of physical need. When it was over, Harry allowed himself to be embraced by his husband and fell asleep without so much as a tender word.

A few days later, the same restless melancholy prompted Severus to firecall Black and invite the other man to lunch. Sirius, eyebrows melting into his hairline, agreed. He stepped out of the floo an hour or so later, face set in questioning lines.

“So, Severus, what brings me here?” The bright blue eyes snapped with questions.

“Sit down, Black. I just…” Severus stopped, unable to verbalize. He couldn’t believe he was subjecting himself to this man’s taunts. It was a mark of Severus’ unhappiness that he sought advice at all. To seek it from Black, of all people, made Severus literally squirm in his seat.

Face flushing an unattractive shade of red, he blurted, “I have no idea how to make my husband happy. I thought you might know of a way.”

Sirius was silent for a long moment, then replied, “I think, Severus, you should be asking Harry that.”

The other man threw his hands up, “I can’t. He shuts me out of anything personal.”

“Does that really surprise you?” Sirius’ voice was stern. He could sympathize with the man, but really, he’d brought this on himself.

“I suppose not.” Severus turned miserable eyes on his former nemesis and tried not to think about how surreal it was to be discussing his marriage with this man. “I just want him to be happy, Black. He’s not. He never smiles unless someone talks to him about the baby.”

Sirius nodded. “He is delighted about the child, I can assure you of that. As for the rest…” Sirius paused, uncertain how much to share. He decided to simply spell things out for the older man. It was kinder, in the end.

“He does not speak of his marriage to you, Severus. I tried, in the beginning, we all did. I wanted to be sure he was at least content. He simply stares through anyone who is impertinent enough to ask, as though they haven’t spoken.” Sober blue eyes rested on troubled black ones.

“I’m sorry. I have no idea how to help you. I’m not even sure I should. I don’t think Harry would thank me for it. I don’t know what would make him truly happy anymore, except release from the contract.”

“I can’t do that. Aside from practical considerations with regard to our daughter, it’s a binding contract. I couldn’t cancel it now even if I wanted to.” Severus rose to pace the room, clearly agitated.

Sirius asked the hard question, then. “If you could, would you? If you could, would you release him so that he could make his own choices?”

Severus’ voice was low and sad. “I don’t know. He surely wouldn’t choose to stay with me. Then where would our daughter be? Deprived of half her heritage.” He laughed bitterly then and continued. “Then there’s the embarrassing fact that I love him.” He turned pleading eyes on Sirius.

“I never expected to love him. I never expected to care about his feelings. Had I known then what I know now, I never would have forced him into this.” Severus raised his hands, helpless to change anything.

Sirius was sympathetic. “I know that. Did you think I didn’t? Perhaps you should tell him. The situation is what it is, but he might like to know that if you could go back, you’d do things differently.”

Severus didn’t know if that was true or not. “I can’t tell him I love him. He’d never speak to me again. He’d never believe me. He certainly doesn’t feel the same way.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t be too sure of that, Severus. Harry’s a determined young man. He’s determined, right now, not to give in to what he feels. That’s why he’s so closed off. However, I cannot tell you precisely what he does feel.” Sirius raised a hand to cut off Severus’ protest.

“If he felt nothing for you, he wouldn’t need to be so controlled, Severus. I think he loves you, and I think he hates himself for it, believing that you only forced this marriage on him to beget a child.” That was how it started, Severus admitted that. It was so much more now.

He continued to pace, considering Sirius’ words. He didn’t know how to take them at all, so he didn’t respond. Eventually, he sat back down and pointedly changed the subject. Sirius let him.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry, when he finally noticed how concerned his friends were for him, made an effort to be more open and talkative. He fooled everyone but Sirius, who tried to talk to him on more than one occasion about the state of his marriage.

Harry finally blew up at his godfather one afternoon near the end of February. His entire body vibrated with outrage.

“How can you take his side?” Harry’s face was red, his eyes were flashing dangerously.

Sirius laid a hand on his arm in a futile attempt to calm his godson. Harry shook it off angrily. Sirius kept his response low and soothing. “I’m on your side. I’m simply saying that you might be happier if you talked to him. He’s not such a terrible person, Harry.”

Harry growled. “I know that. However, the fact remains that he forced me into a marriage I don’t want.”

“I realize that. I know you didn’t want it then. Can you still say that now, Harry?”

Harry resolutely nodded his head. “I can. I never would have married him, if given the choice.”

Sirius lowered his eyes. “I know that. However, the fact remains, you are married to him. Is it truly such a terrible thing? Do you hate him that much? Or at all?” 

Sirius challenged his godson. “I think you care for him more than you want to admit. I think you’re afraid to let go and just love him, regardless of how you got there.” Sirius made a visible attempt to calm his frustration.

“I know. He forced you. I know. You didn’t want it. I think you want it now. I think you should let yourself have it. You’d both be happier for it.”

“Why do you care if he’s happy or not?” Harry’s eyes were snapping his annoyance.

Sirius sighed. “Because he loves you, Harry. I may not agree with his methods, but I can see he’s hurt himself as much as he has you. I never would have believed it of him, but he loves you. He loves that child, yes, but he loves you more.”

Harry was silent, face gone white with shock. He’d never expected to hear those words out of his godfather’s mouth. He shuddered. He didn’t know how to feel about that at all. Voice shaky, he murmured, “I have to go. I can’t listen to this.”

Harry went, as quickly as his ungainly body would allow. Sirius let him go. Perhaps some good would come of their conversation, perhaps not. At least Harry had something to think about now.

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine

Part Nine

Harry began to watch his husband. Slowly, he noted all the things Severus did for him that made his life easier and more comfortable. He noted the potion still present at his bedside each morning. He noted the presence of all his favorite foods in their cupboards. He noted the warm fuzzy slippers that were always at the side of the bed when he got up from a nap. 

He thought about the fact that Severus always took time out after lunch to walk him from the Infirmary to their rooms. He thought about the fact that, no matter how busy he was, Severus always had tea waiting when Harry got back in the evenings from his duties. He thought about the time Severus had taken him outside, just because he wanted some fresh air.

He thought about the mysterious way that issues of the healer journals and magazines he favored began to appear in their mail. He thought about the fact that he hadn’t had to buy himself a new quill or more parchment or ink in months. His desk always seemed to have what he needed in it. He thought about the fact that Severus always seemed to know what was going on in the Infirmary and always asked him how his day had been. 

He thought about the fact that nursery furniture had appeared in the baby’s room one morning, after Severus had found Harry asleep over a catalogue. The items Harry wanted were all marked and Severus had only to submit the order, so he did. He arranged the furniture identically to the nursery in the cottage and left the rest to Harry to deal with.

When Harry woke up on that particular morning, he found himself comfortably ensconced in their bed, covers tucked carefully around him. His clothing had been removed and Severus had dressed him in his new pyjamas. Harry’s potion was waiting for him, and a cup of the tea he now favored was steaming gently. Severus was nowhere to be found. Harry spent a long while that day thinking about his husband.

That evening, when Harry returned from his rounds, instead of going immediately to his desk to go over his mail, he dropped onto the chair nearest Severus’ desk, where he was grading essays. He drank his tea contentedly for a moment, then murmured, “Thank you.”

Severus looked up, surprised. “For what?”

Harry gestured. “This. For always having tea ready when I get home. For…” He flushed but continued, “For a lot of things, Severus.”

The older man nodded and curled a lip in a passable imitation of a smile. “It’s nothing. I’m simply ensuring the health of you and our child.”

Harry smiled. He thought he knew better, but let it pass. “How was your day?”

Severus looked at him in amazement. This was possibly the most personal conversation they’d had since Christmas. “It was not a complete waste of time. The seventh years didn’t blow anything up.”

Harry chuckled at him and continued to engage the older man in conversation, and he listened to the answers. His husband was his usual acerbic self, and Harry found himself enjoying the older man’s dry wit. When Harry started to yawn a couple of hours later, Severus suggested he go to bed.

Harry looked at his husband uncertainly. “I thought perhaps you might join me?” 

The elegant eyebrows nearly disappeared. “Whatever for?” Severus’ studied casualness was belied by the dull flush of color creeping over his face. 

Harry’s only response was to lean over and kiss his husband on the lips. Rather passionately. He’d missed having sex; it felt as though it had been forever, thought Harry as his husband followed him mutely to the bedroom. 

Their lovemaking that night was gentle and tender. Severus kissed every inch of his young husband’s body, taking care not to disturb the precious child resting within. He was by turns fiercely possessive and oddly uncertain. Harry’s response stilled his doubts and he cried out his husband’s name as he came into Harry’s mouth. Harry was unable to think of it as merely sex; in his mind, it was lovemaking, even if he couldn’t say the words.  
~*~*~*~*~  
That night marked a turning point in their relationship. They didn’t discuss it, really. Harry simply made a point of fixing breakfast for them each morning, and they spent that time in conversation instead of silence. Harry made a point, at supper, of asking Severus how his day had been, and of listening to the response. 

He made sure that the bath oil Severus liked was always on the edge of the tub. He took to reading aloud interesting bits from his journals in the evenings, which often prompted long conversations between them. Harry was attempting to put their relationship on the same footing it had been on before Christmas while he explored his feelings in greater depth. 

He tried to analyze what had made him so remote after the holiday, and could only come up with one thing. The baby had kicked, and Harry had been forcibly reminded of the purpose for their marriage. The resentment had kicked in full force and Harry shut himself away from his husband in self defense.

Then he thought about that again and saw it for the lie it was. It wasn’t his resentment over the initial contract. It had been the warm wash of feeling that had swept over him when Severus caressed their child and shared in his joy at feeling the first stirrings of life. Harry could now admit to himself that the intensity of his feelings was what had sent him running for cover.

In the cold light of an unseasonably warm March day, he was able to admit to himself that he _did_ feel something more for his husband than resentment. He was not yet ready to put a name to that feeling, but he could admit that he felt it. The knowledge made him oddly shy that evening when he arrived home. He bent to kiss his husband’s cheek absently, mind still processing his earlier revelation, then spoke abruptly.

“Do you have any idea what we should name her?” Harry had a few ideas, but he wanted to hear what his husband thought. He watched him expectantly.

Severus kissed him back with enthusiasm. He didn’t know what had happened to make his husband warm up to him so much in the past few weeks, but he was secretly delighted with it. He thrived under his husband’s care, and cherished their most intimate moments. Severus thought for a moment, then replied, “We will not name her after anyone else. She’s a unique person and should have a unique name.”

Harry nodded. “I didn’t want to name her after anyone either.” He grabbed parchment and quill; they made a list of names they both liked, and spent the evening tossing ideas back and forth. 

By the end of the evening, they had it narrowed down to a short list. They wanted something traditional, but not too traditional. Harry favored Circe Elizabeth; Severus rather liked Morgana Rose. They decided to shelve the discussion until closer to the time to decide.

March melted and howled its way into April and their marriage thawed as slowly, but as surely as the days passed. Severus could be seen to smile when he thought no one was watching; it quite disturbed the younger students. The older ones pronounced it ‘sappy’.

Harry’s face lost the reserved mask it had worn for so long. His eyes lit when his husband entered a room. He stopped thinking about the forced beginning of their marriage and focused on his happiness now. He relaxed completely into the intimacy they were creating together.

He had a long talk with Sirius one afternoon, and was finally able to let go of his resentment completely when Sirius related the conversation he’d had with Severus. He didn’t like the way things had started, but he knew now that Severus didn’t like to think of that time either. Somehow, that made it easier to put aside.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Severus was in the middle of his most challenging class on the fateful day when his daughter made her entrance into the world. He was attempting to force knowledge into the minds of a group of third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. It was a lost cause, but Severus pressed on. The Ravenclaw students weren’t so bad, but the Hufflepuffs were hopeless. Severus only hoped there wouldn’t be too many explosions.

It was a beautiful day near the end of May. It was difficult for the students to keep their mind on their studies with the ever present lure of warm sunshine and soft spring breezes beckoning them outdoors. It was difficult for Severus to focus on his lesson plans; each day that passed brought the birth of his daughter closer. She wasn’t expected until the first week of June, but Poppy had told him and Harry that first babies were often early. 

Severus stalked up and down the aisles in his classroom, keeping a close eye on the dunderheads that were currently attempting to brew a passable Shrinking Solution. He thought about his husband and smiled faintly. Their marriage was healthier than it had ever been. Neither man spoke of love, but both acknowledged, to themselves at least, that they felt it. More than once, Severus had looked up from grading an essay or brewing a potion to find his husband’s eyes resting on his face speculatively. 

Severus desperately wanted to know how his husband truly felt about him, but did not have the courage to bring the subject up. He told himself to be happy with Harry’s obvious affection and not to ask for more. Still, he wanted more. Moreover, he felt an increasing need to apologize to Harry for the sorry state of the beginning of their marriage. He knew now that it was wrong to force anyone into such a serious and life altering event as marriage. 

Severus reflected that if he’d had the opportunity to go back and do things differently, he might have. However, he knew himself entirely too well to think this was absolutely true. He might never have known he was capable of love, had he not forced the issue with Harry. He sighed heavily. Trying to second guess himself was pointless. He couldn’t go back and change things. Still, he felt the need to tell Harry that he regretted taking away his right to choose for himself. He did not know how to convince Harry of this, though. His husband knew him almost as well as Severus knew himself. The younger man would see right through any attempt Severus made to dissemble. He knew that only absolute honesty would do.

Severus decided that, after the baby was born, he would apologize to his husband. He would be honest about his initial motives, and he would be honest about how his feelings had changed, and why they’d changed. Even if it meant losing his husband, he would tell him how he felt now. He found it increasingly difficult to conceal his love from Harry. He would not ask that Harry love him back. He would simply tell him how he felt and hope that their marriage could continue to grow strong. 

The bell rang, startling Severus out of his thoughts. As the bell pealed, a young Gryffindor girl raced into the room, panting. “Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey sent me. You’re to go to the Infirmary at once. She says the baby is coming.”

What? Surely it was too soon. There were nearly three weeks left until Harry’s due date. Was something wrong? Severus dismissed the class abruptly and strode quickly out of the room. He was almost at a run by the time he arrived upstairs. 

Madame Pomfrey and Albus were there to meet him. Madam Pomfrey reassured him quickly, seeing the look of worry on his face. “Harry’s fine. The baby’s fine. She’s simply ready to be born, Severus.” She gestured for him to follow her and soon he was holding Harry’s hand.

The next contraction hit and Harry squeezed Severus’ hand hard. Severus swallowed with difficulty. He hadn’t realized childbirth would be so painful. He murmured ineffectually and stroked Harry’s hair back with his free hand. The contraction eased and Harry smiled weakly at him.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said simply. Then Harry was gritting his teeth as another contraction hit him, hard. Madam Pomfrey entered the room then and the birth progressed rather swiftly. Before Severus knew what he was about, Poppy was shooing him backward to make room for her.

He watched in fascination, his hand still caressing one of Harry’s, as Poppy numbed Harry’s hugely swollen abdomen and drew her wand across the lower portion of it. An incision appeared, bloodlessly, and Harry gasped at the odd sensation. Then Poppy was lifting the baby out and smiling. She waved her want to cut the cord and placed the small girl on her Daddy’s chest for a moment. Poppy busied herself removing the afterbirth and closing the incision while Harry made soothing noises at the baby. Severus moved as close as he dared, wanting desperately to get a look at her.

Harry grinned. “Come closer, it’s all right. Isn’t she beautiful?” Severus nodded faintly. Of course she was, wasn’t she? Surely, she’d look better after a bath. Poppy stood back, finished caring for Harry’s incision, and took the baby. She laughed outright at the expression on Severus’ face.

“I’m going to bathe her, Severus, and check her over. She’ll look better then.” Harry was grinning at him.

“All babies look like that at first, Severus. Once she’s clean she’ll be beautiful.” Harry squeezed Severus’ fingers gently. Severus stood then, and kissed his husband gently. 

“Harry, I…,” Severus paused uncertainly. It had all happened so quickly. “Thank you. I know this wasn’t easy for you.” He stopped abruptly, raked his fingers through his hair and turned wide dark eyes on the man he loved more than anything else in the world. 

He whispered, “She’s beautiful, Harry. Messy, but beautiful. I’m just…,” He paused again and covered his face with his hands. “I sometimes wish things had been different between us, but I am not sorry we are here now. I am not sorry we have a daughter together.” 

Harry was staring at him, absolutely still. He waited patiently for Severus to continue. After a moment, he did. “I regret not giving you a choice in the matter, Harry. I regret forcing you into this marriage. I cannot regret our daughter. I cannot regret…,” Severus stopped, and took a few steps back, feeling strangely claustrophobic. 

He took a deep breath and steadied himself, then summoned all the courage he possessed and looked his husband straight in the eyes as he whispered, “I cannot regret falling in love with you, even if those feelings are not returned.” 

Harry still wasn’t saying anything. His expression had gone still, and Severus couldn’t read his eyes; they were opaque. Heart sinking, Severus continued, determined to finish saying everything he had to say. “If you wish it, I will not fight a divorce when the time comes. If you wish, we need not have any more children. I have taken so much from you, I will not take any more without your consent.” 

Severus sank into the chair. His shoulders sagged and he looked at the floor. Harry cleared his throat, startling Severus into looking up. He blinked. Harry’s green eyes were glowing. “Did you just say that you love me, Severus?” Severus nodded mutely.

Harry smiled. “Come here.” Severus did, seating himself carefully on the edge of the bed. Harry took his hands in his own, caressing Severus’ knuckles gently. “You really wouldn’t fight me on a divorce? You finally understand what I’ve been so angry about?”

Severus nodded, looking into Harry’s eyes. “I took away your right to decide for yourself. I shouldn’t have. I should regret it completely, but…I can’t. My actions brought us here. I never expected to be this happy, and I know I don’t deserve any of it.” He swallowed hard, voice breaking slightly. “I will not ask for more than this, Harry.”

Harry’s voice was soft with love when it came. “What if I want more than this? What if I want to stay with you forever? What if I love you too?”

Severus didn’t dare to hope that was true. Still, he responded, “Do you?”

Harry nodded, and kissed him. “I love you. I wish you’d asked me out on a date instead of invoking that contract, but I can’t regret it either. Not when I hear our daughter fussing in Poppy’s baby bathtub.” He chuckled, then grew serious again. He leaned and kissed Severus very gently on the lips.

“I don’t want a divorce, Severus. I want more children. Later. Much later.” He grimaced in remembered pain. “I love you.” The words came out of Harry and landed on Severus like a warm soft blanket, enfolding him, heating his blood, making him feel truly happy for the first time ever in his memory. 

“I love you too.” They were staring at one another, lost in their newly expressed feelings, when Poppy’s voice broke in.

“Here she is, safe and sound and clean. She’s healthy and has excellent lungs, as you can hear.” Poppy laughed and came closer, displaying the small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. She handed the baby to Harry and he breathed a sigh of awe as he unwrapped her a bit. 

Severus stroked one finger down her tiny cheek and the baby turned her face to him, opening eyes that were already darkening to his own black. She blinked sleepily at him and opened her tiny rosebud lips. A wail emanated from her. Severus stepped back, startled. Harry chuckled. “She’s hungry, Severus. Take her, please. You won’t break her.” Harry yawned hugely. “I’m a bit sleepy. Go on, get to know your daughter.”

Tentatively, Severus reached out and took the baby carefully. He cradled her against his chest and noted that the fuzz of hair on her head was bright red. “Hello, little one, I’m your father,” he said with a small smile. She wailed in response. Poppy handed him a bottle and he put it to her lips gently. She latched on with gusto and he marveled at her tenacity. 

Harry was watching them with sleepy eyes. “She looks like you, Severus.” He yawned again. 

Severus smirked. “Heaven forbid. I think she looks like you, Harry. She’s got your mother’s hair, at any rate.”

“She has your eyes.” Harry’s own eyes were drooping closed. Severus bent and kissed his forehead.

“Rest now. I’ll look after her.” Harry nodded and slid into sleep abruptly. Severus supposed it was hard work, giving birth. 

He sat down and watched his daughter suck noisily on her bottle, feeling warm and protective. He was holding her to his shoulder to burp when the room beyond exploded with noise. He strode out quickly, hoping that whoever was there wouldn’t wake his husband.

“Be quiet, Black. Harry’s only just fallen asleep. Come and see your granddaughter. Do try not to frighten her.” Severus grinned at Sirus then, unable to contain himself. He held up his daughter, who blinked sleepily and stared at the newcomer.

Sirius abruptly went silent. He could see that Harry was fine and resting. He turned his attention to the baby in Severus’ arms. He breathed, “She’s gorgeous. She looks just like Lily, except for those dark eyes.”

“Would you like to hold her?” Sirius did want to, and took the baby then, looking intently at her. Severus sat, rather abruptly. 

“What’s the matter, Severus?” Sirius was looking at him with concern.

“Nothing. In fact, everything is very much right, Sirius. I did as you suggested and apologized to my husband. I told him I love him.” Sirius caught his breath.

Severus continued, “Miracle of miracles, he loves me too.” 

“Congratulations. If you hurt him, ever again, I’ll bite you. Repeatedly. Make him happy, Severus.” Sirius was grinning at his godson in law, stroking the baby’s back while he spoke the threat.

Severus snorted. “I intend to make him happy. Be careful with her, now.”

Sirius chuckled. “What are you going to name her?”

Severus grew thoughtful. “I think I like Harry’s first choice best. Circe Elizabeth.” 

A sleepy, satisfied voice from the room beyond said, “Good. Fill out the certificate, will you, Severus?” Severus was at his husband’s side instantly. 

“I’ll take care of it. Now go to sleep. Sirius is here. He’s got Circe, for the moment. You just rest.” He kissed his husband softly and stroked his hair until he was sure the younger man was sound asleep. 

Two days later, the new family went home, Severus hovering over Harry, who carried the baby to their quarters. He laid her gently in her cot and turned to embrace his husband.

“I love you.” Harry’s eyes were wide and bright with all he felt for this man.

“I love you too.” Severus’ voice was warm and rich, expressing his deepest emotions.

They watched their child sleep for a little while. Then, as one, they went to their bedroom to reacquaint themselves with one another in a more physical fashion.

TBC


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue – Twenty Five years later.

Severus looked up from his spot beside the window in the library. He heard the front door bang, and the laughter of young people as they tumbled inside. He smiled; today was a very special day indeed. He heard his daughter’s friends giggle their way outside to the garden. 

The years had been kind to Severus Snape. He had the settled and content look of a happily married man about him. The first streaks of silver were beginning to appear in his raven black hair, lending him a distinguished air. So his husband told him, at any rate, so he tried not to fuss too much about it. His eyes were warm and soft, with laugh lines etched around them. He presented a relaxed posture to the world, but was never happier than when he was at home with his family, for only with them was he completely content.

His youngest daughter ran into the room and launched herself at his lap. “Father, we’re back. Everything’s ready for the party tonight. I’m so excited. Thank you so much.” Today was Morgana’s seventeenth birthday. There would be a large party later that day, with all her friends, and her family present.

She had one more year of school, then she would, like the older children, enter adult Wizarding society. She was officially an adult today, but she would always be his little girl.

He chuckled indulgently at the whirlwind child in his lap. She was so like his Harry, he thought with a smile. He kissed the top of her head and ruffled her messy black hair. “You’re welcome. Your sister and brother each had a party when they became an adult. Did you think we’d forget you, child?”

Bright green eyes full of mischief looked up at him as Morgana giggled. “No. I just wanted you to know I’m thankful for it. Daddy said to tell you he’s upstairs wrapping presents. You’re to keep me occupied until lunch. Daddy said I’m not allowed upstairs.” Morgana was a petite, delicate girl, with a graceful build and her Daddy’s skill at Quidditch. This week, she thought she wanted to be a professional Seeker. By next week, she would have changed her mind at least once. She was extremely intelligent, and felt no need to decide her future just yet.

“All right. Have Circe and Robert arrived yet?” Morgana shook her head. Her sister and her sister’s husband were both Healers with erratic schedules. Circe had gotten married two years before, upon completing her Mastery. Severus supposed his son in law was nearly good enough for his beloved eldest child. Harry laughed at him and told him nobody would be good enough, so he might just as well be happy that Circe was happy. As her husband was Robert Weasley, the son of Bill and Fleur Weasley, Severus supposed the child could have brought home worse.

Circe still had the red hair she’d been gifted with on her first day of life. It was long and straight, and went well with her porcelain skin, midnight eyes and tall slenderness of build. She was a serious young woman, with a dry sense of humor and a frightening intellect. Severus had been hard pressed to keep up with her when she entered Hogwarts.

“Daddy said they’d be here, but not till after lunch. Circe had to work this morning. I think I hear J.T., though.” Nobody had been more surprised than Severus himself when they’d decided to name their son James Tobias, after both their fathers. It’d been Harry’s idea; Severus had agreed after they’d decided on the boy’s nickname. J.T. was twenty and currently working towards his Potions Mastery. He looked very much like Severus, with straight black hair and pale skin. He had his Daddy’s bright green eyes, as Morgana did. 

The young man in question entered the room a moment later, eyes smiling at his baby sister. “Happy Birthday, brat.” Morgana stood and hugged her brother. 

“I’m not a brat. It’s my birthday, be nice to me” The two siblings argued good naturedly back and forth for several moments.

Then Severus was standing. He clapped his son on the back and said, “Welcome home, son. How is school going?”

The two men talked for a moment. Morgana, bored with the conversation, wandered outside to check on the decorations and her friends. Severus and J.T. remained deep in conversation for nearly half an hour. The boy was brilliant, and Severus told him so. J.T. flushed in pleasure. Finally, they headed upstairs so J.T. could greet his other father.

Severus stopped in the doorway of their sitting room, watching his beloved husband kiss their son on the forehead and greet him warmly. Harry didn’t look a day older at forty six than he had at twenty one. His body was still as taut, his hair as dark, his face as unlined as it had ever been. He was a head shorter than his two oldest children, and didn’t seem to mind it at all. 

Severus stepped into the room, embracing his husband, feeling the same warm rush of love that he did every time the two of them touched. Or looked at one another. Or so much as said good morning. J.T. was rolling his eyes. 

”Honestly, you two are so sappy.” His eyes were sparkling. His parents were the happiest married people J.T. knew. He hoped he’d be half as happy as they were when he finally found the right girl to marry.

Severus mock growled at his son. “Behave yourself. We are not sappy.”

Harry chuckled. “Yes we are, love.” He reached to kiss Severus’ lips. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

J.T. rolled his eyes again. “I’m going. I’ll see you later.”

Severus took advantage of the moment and kissed his husband deeply. He ran his hands up and down the familiar body, thrilling to the touch as he always did. He murmured into Harry’s hair, “You realize what today is, don’t you?”

Harry smiled. “It’s Morgana’s birthday.”

“Yes. Our youngest child is officially an adult.” Severus pulled back to look into his husband’s eyes. “If you wanted to, you could ask for a divorce and I would be required to grant it. It’s in the contract.”

Harry growled and advanced on his husband, pushing him down to the sofa in front of the fireplace. He straddled his husband’s body and ground their hips together. His lips descended and latched onto Severus’ neck, licking the warm skin and sucking it strongly. After a few moments, he raised his head, eyes half lidded with passion. “I’ve left a mark, I’m afraid.” He chuckled. “I don’t want a divorce. You know that. Do you?”

Severus’ heartfelt words took Harry’s breath away. “Never. I love you, my Harry. I am yours for as long as you want me. You are mine, as long as you wish to be.”

Harry rested his head on Severus’ chest and murmured, “Forever, then.”

Severus’ arms tightened around his beloved. “Forever.”

THE END


End file.
